Calendrier de l'Avent
by LiaWarsa
Summary: La Magie de Noël fait parfois des miracles. Plus que la véritable magie des sorciers. Hermione et Drago préparent leur premier Noël ensemble. Que va-t-il se passer? Petite fiction pour patienter jusqu'à Noël. [Terminé]
1. Jour 1

**Coucou tout le monde, voici ma première histoire. C'est un Dramione léger, juste pour attendre Noël plus facilement.**

 **J'espère que cette histoire vous plaira. Et n'oubliez pas, la review est le prix de l'écrivain.**

 **Bonne lecture, Lia.**

Dans une maison discrète au cœur de Londres, des cris se font entendre. En ce 1 décembre, la neige tombe doucement. La jeune femme, qui adore cette saison en temps normal, regarde la neige avec un regard noir. Elle se retourne brutalement et dit, d'un ton aussi froid que l'extérieur :

 _\- Pourquoi doit-on inviter tes parents ? Pourquoi n'inviterons pas les miens pour notre premier Noël ensemble ?_

 _\- Mes parents ont hâte de nous revoir. Et de voir à quoi ressemble notre nouvelle maison._

 _\- Tu veux dire, voir si elle est assez bien pour toi et leurs futurs petits enfants. Et puis, tu ne vas pas me faire croire qu'ils ont hâte de me revoir. Ils me détestent._

 _\- Mais non, ma chérie, ils ne détestent pas. Ils ne te connaissent pas c'est tout. Tu es une femme merveilleuse et intelligente. Ils ne peuvent que t'aimer._

 _\- Je n'ai que des mauvais souvenirs avec tes parents. Et je ne pense pas que ça va s'arranger cette fois –ci._

Hermione se retourne à nouveau vers la fenêtre. Drago s'approche d'elle et l'enlace tendrement. Il dépose un simple baiser dans son cou pendant qu'elle ferme les yeux.

 _\- Tout va bien se passer. Mes parents ont changé depuis la guerre, tu le sais. Mon père à fait cinq ans de prison. La peur de nous perdre, moi et ma mère, l'a fait réfléchir. Il ne te jugera pas. Je te le promets. Et ma mère est la femme la plus tendre du monde. Il faut juste que vous appreniez à vous connaître tous les trois. Noël est une bonne occasion._

Hermione soupire. Drago à toujours les mots pour la convaincre de faire ce qu'il veut. C'est grâce à sa persévérance et à son talent de persuasion qu'ils sont enfin en couple. Hermione a eu du mal à croire en sa sincérité mais aujourd'hui, ils sont heureux tous les deux.

Hermione ne se sent pas prête à rencontrer les parents de Drago en tant que petite-amie officielle. Elle a peur que ça se passe mal et que cela blesse leur couple, encore si fragile. Mais elle veut faire plaisir à Drago, alors elle va trouver un compromis. C'est ainsi que leur relation fonctionne, depuis maintenant 6 mois.

 _\- Drago, et si on invitait tes parents et les miens ? Ainsi, on sera tous les deux entourés de ceux qu'on aime. Ce sera notre premier Noël ensemble. Il doit être parfait, murmure Hermione en regardant Drago avec de grands yeux innocents._

 _\- D'accord, mais je te préviens. Notre vaisselle risque de ne pas tenir longtemps. Soupire Drago._

Hermione se retourne dans ses bras et l'embrasse. C'est ainsi qu'elle le remercie. Puis elle va lui préparer des pâtes carbonara. Son plat préféré.

Le mois de décembre commence à peine et il menace déjà d'être mouvementé.


	2. Jour 2

Hermione se retourna vers la porte d'entrée qui venait de claquer.

- _Drago chéri, tu es enfin rentré. Tu travaille trop._

 _\- On a beaucoup de travail avec Blaise en ce moment. Tu sais bien que notre entreprise de potion commence à devenir connu et on a de plus en plus de commande._

 _\- Je sais bien. s_ oupira Hermione. _D'ailleurs, moi aussi, je vais finir plus tard tous les soirs cette semaine. On va essayer d'organiser quelque chose de « magique » pour remonter le moral de nos patients de longue durée. C'est difficile pour eux d'être loin de leur famille._

Drago s'installa tranquillement dans le canapé rouge, aux coussins argenté puis claqua des doigts sous le regard désapprobateur d'Hermione. Un petit elfe de maison apparut devant lui et s'inclina.

 _\- Que puis-je servir à Monsieur ? Veut-il quelque chose à manger ou à boire._

 _\- Amène moi un verre de…_

Drago surprit le regard peu amène de sa compagne et changea sa commande.

 _\- Un verre de chocolat chaud. S'il te plaît._

L'elfe disparut sous le regard satisfait d'Hermione et réapparut quelques minutes plus tard avec un plateau vert, gravé d'un serpent, sur lequel reposait une tasse, elle aussi verte.

Drago soupira de bonheur et s'enfonça un peu plus dans les coussins.

 _\- Drago, en t'attendant, je me suis dit qu'il fallait qu'on fasse les invitations pour nos parents. Il faut qu'ils soient mis au courant le plus rapidement possible. Ainsi, ils auront le temps de s'organiser._

 _\- On est obligé de faire ça maintenant. Je suis fatigué. On peut attendre demain, non ?_

 _\- Drago ! m_ urmura Hermione d'un ton menaçant. _On ne va pas tout faire à la dernière minute._

 _\- Bon d'accord. Mais on peut d'abord manger ?_

 _\- Le repas n'est pas prêt. La question est donc régler._

Drago claqua des doigts à nouveau et l'elfe revient.

 _\- Dink, peux-tu nous préparer un petit repas simple?_

 _\- Tout ce que Monsieur désire._

 _\- Alors, je veux… du poulet. Je te laisse choisir la préparation._

 _\- Bien, Monsieur._ L'elfe disparut dans le clac caractéristique du transplanage.

 _\- Pendant que Dink fait le repas, nous allons réfléchir, ensemble, à ce qu'on va écrire._

 _\- Mais il y a pas besoin de réfléchir. Il suffit juste de noter « vous êtes invités au repas de Noël du 25 décembre ». Et voilà, on a fini._

 _\- Drago, si on envoie ça à tes parents, ils viendront ?_

 _\- C'est vrai qu'ils risquent de s'énerver. Il faut quelque chose de classe, qui montre qu'on fait partie de la société mondaine qu'ils adorent._

 _\- Puisque tu connais cette « société mondaine » tu n'as qu'à choisir le texte. Je t'écoute._

 _\- Je suis un peu en mal d'inspiration, là._ grimaça Drago.

 _\- Que dirais-tu de donner simplement « Nous avons l'honneur de vous inviter, M. et Mme Malefoy, à venir déjeuner au 12 rue du Dragon, Chemin de Traverse, Londres, le 25 décembre. Nous vous attendons avec impatience, en espérant que vous pourrez venir. Drago et Hermione ». Qu'en dis-tu ?_

 _\- Ça me paraît bien. Je pense que ça va leur plaire. Encore plus si on ajoute « tenue de soirée exigée. »._

 _-Sérieusement, Drago. Tu veux qu'on rajoute ça ?_ Hermione le regarda avec des yeux ronds puis soupira. _Très bien. Mais tu écris celle pour tes parents et moi, pour les miens._

Hermione et Drago se mirent au travail, en s'appliquant sur l'arrondi des lettres. Quelques minutes plus tard, ils avaient fini et étaient plutôt fière d'eux. Ils attachèrent les parchemins dorées aux pattes de deux hiboux et les regardèrent partirent, jusqu'à ne voir plus qu'un simple point noir qui rétrécissait rapidement.

A ce moment-là, l'elfe apparut et appela le jeune couple à table. Ils mangèrent avec appétit et la deuxième journée se termina calmement.


	3. Jour 3

**Merci beaucoup pour tous vos reviews et merci aussi à ceux qui m'ont mis en favori. Ça me fait très plaisir, surtout que c'est ma première histoire. J'espère que la suite vous plaira aussi. Et si jamais vous avez une idée pour les prochains chapitres, n'hésitez pas à proposer. Peut-être que vous aurez devinez la suite.**

 **Bonne lecture et profitez bien de décembre !**

 _\- Drago, je suis en retard, désolée. On était en réunion jusqu'à tard et quand j'allais enfin partir, des dizaines de blessés sont arrivés. Il y a eu une explosion dans une usine de potion et chaque cas était différents. J'ai eu très peur, j'ai cru que c'était ton entreprise. J'ai honte de dire ça mais j'ai été rassurée quand je me suis rendue compte que ce n'était pas ton entreprise._

Le jeune homme s'approcha de sa compagne et la serra tendrement dans ses bras. Il la berça doucement en lui murmurant des mots doux à l'oreille. Elle pleura doucement sur son épaule. Finalement, elle se recula en essuyant ses joues. Elle le remercie et déposa un chaste baiser sur ses lèvres.

 _\- Ça va mieux, ma belle ? Je sais que c'est difficile à l'hôpital en ce moment mais ne t'inquiète pas pour moi comme ça. Je fais attention, promis._

La jeune fille le regarda, reconnaissante. Drago était une des seule personne à la comprendre aussi facilement. Elle s'approcha de la cheminée et d'un simple coup de baguette, l'alluma. Elle s'assit sur le canapé et observa les flammes grandir. Drago s'installa doucement à ses côtés et l'enlaça.

 _\- Je propose de te changer les idées. On a décidé d'organiser le repas de noël à la maison. Il faut donc choisir un menu. Un menu qui plaise à tout le monde._

 _\- Mes parents sont dentistes donc…_

Hermione interrompit sous le regard surpris de Drago.

 _-Dentiste ? C'est quoi ?_

 _\- C'est un médicomage qui s'occupe de la santé des dents. Il faut donc quelque chose de sain._

 _\- Mais c'est Noël. Et mes parents ont pour habitude de profiter et de faire encore plus de folie._

 _\- Ce serait bien si on mélangeait des habitudes moldus et sorcière pour ce repas. Tu es d'accord, mon ange ?_

Drago fronça les sourcils. La jeune femme savait qu'il ne résistait pas lorsqu'elle lui demandait quelque chose en utilisant un petit surnom tendre. Et encore une fois, il ne put s'empêcher de répondre par l'affirmatif. Il ne regretta absolument pas sa réponse lorsqu'Hermione lui adressa un sourire resplendissant.

 _\- Je propose du foie gras sur du pain d'épice en tant qu'entrée. C'est un met très prisé chez les moldus._

 _\- Mais mes parents ne connaissent pas ça._

 _\- Justement, ce sera l'occasion de leur faire découvrir quelque chose de nouveau. Mais en boisson, on leur proposera quelque chose qu'il connaissent comme de la bierreaubeurre ou du Whisky Pur Feu._

 _\- D'accord. C'est moi qui décide pour le plat principal… J'avais pensé à un rôti classique, préparé avec amour par nous deux. Dink sera en congé, n'est-ce pas ?_

 _\- Bien sur, Dink peut faire ce qu'il veut. On cuisinera tout les deux. En amoureux._

Hermione et Drago échangèrent un regard rempli de malice. Ils sentaient que cette séance de cuisine ne serait pas de tout repos.

Ce soir, ils étaient tellement fatigués qu'ils tombaient tout de suite d'accord pour éviter une énième discussion de trois heures.

Rapidement, ils avaient mis en place un menu tout ce qu'il y avait de plus classique.

 _Menu de Noël_

 _Cuisiné par Drago M. et Hermione G._

 _Foie gras couché sur du pain d'épice_

 _Assiette de fruit de mer_

 _Rôti de veau avec sa salade composé_

 _Bûche de Noël au chocolat_

 _Plateau de fruit_

Encore une fois, la soirée se termina calmement. Mais les deux jeunes gens savaient que ce n'était que le début du mois et qu'il y avait encore beaucoup à faire avant la venue de leurs invités.


	4. Jour 4

_**Excusez moi du retard. J'ai beaucoup de choses à faire en ce moment. Mais c'est enfin le week-end donc j'espère avoir le temps de m'avancer un peu dans l'histoire. On verra bien.**_

 _ **Désolée, pour ce chapitre, je n'ai pas eu trop d'inspiration. J'espère qu'il vous plaira quand même.**_

 _ **En tout cas, Profitez bien et Bonne lecture .**_

Il faisait nuit et la neige tombait doucement. Le jeune couple était tranquillement installé dans le canapé vert, devant le feu. Pour une fois qu'ils avaient pu rentrés tôt tous les deux, ils voulaient juste en profiter, tout simplement. Ils attendaient le repas que leur préparer Dink.

Hermione prit la parole.

 _\- Drago, je me suis dis qu'on pouvait peut-être réfléchir aux cadeaux qu'on fera. Comme ça, demain on va faire les courses et comme cela ça sera fait._

 _-Hermione, il nous suffit juste de flâner dans les rues et on verra si on trouve des trucs intéressants._

 _\- On va pas juste acheter des « trucs » pour tes parents, Drago. Ils risquent de ne pas apprécier._

 _\- On trouvera bien quelque chose, tu verras. Ne t'inquiète pas comme ça._

 _\- J'aime bien organiser et planifier les choses, Drago. On va aller faire des courses dans le monde moldus comme dans le monde sorcier. Il faut qu'on prévoit ce qu'on va acheter dans tel ou tel monde. Quoi, encore ?_ Demanda Hermione en croissant le regard de Drago.

 _\- On va aller faire des courses chez les moldus ? Pourquoi ? Il font des choses moins intéressantes que nous. Quels intérêts ? Tu ne veux pas non plus offrir des objets moldus à mes parents ?_

 _\- Justement, je me disais que ça pourrait être intéressant. Ça le montrera que les inventions moldus ne sont pas toutes inutiles et « débile » comme toi et tes parents semblent le penser._

 _\- Ne te vexe pas, chérie mais je trouve toujours que les sorciers sont plus intelligents que les moldus._

 _\- Et bien tu seras étonner de tout ce que les moldus ont inventés pour pallier le fait qu'ils n'avaient pas de magie. Demain, nous prendrons donc le bus pour aller jusqu'au centre de Londres et on fera les boutiques sans magies, comme de vulgaires Moldus._

 _\- Hermione, ne te fâche pas. Les sorciers ont inventés des tas de choses que les Moldus n'ont pas, c'est tout ce que je dis._

 _\- …_

 _\- Je ne veux pas me disputer avec toi, Hermione. J'arrive pas à dormir en sachant que tu m'en veux. On fera les magasins comme tu voudras, avec ou sans magie. Et on trouvera des cadeaux pour mes parents dans le monde moldus. Tu es d'accord ?_

Hermione fit la moue mais répondit par l'affirmatif Drago sourit, ravi d'avoir désamorcer une dispute.

Le jeune couple s'embrassèrent et la soirée finit calmement, sans autre discussion sur le sujet du repas de Noël.


	5. Jour 5

**Cette histoire est très simple mais j'aimerais quand même avoir quelques retours, pour savoir si elle vous plaît ou non.**

 **Je tenais quand même à remercier ceux et celles qui m'ont mis en favori.**

 **J'espère que cette suite vous plaira.**

 **Désolée pour le retard, mais je n'étais pas chez moi hier. Pour la peine, vous aurez deux chapitres aujourd'hui ;)**

 **Bonne lecture, Lia**

 _\- Drago, réveille-toi. C'est le week-end. On va aller faire des courses !_

 _\- On peut y aller un peu plus tard, non ? Je dors, là,_ Grogna le jeune homme.

 _\- Drago, si on y va trop tard, il y aura plein de monde et ça sera insupportable. En plus, tu n'aime pas faire les boutiques si il y a trop de gens autour de toi._

 _\- On n'a qu'a pas y aller alors. C'est le monde moldus. On s'en fout. Je n'aurais qu'à faire privatiser quelques boutiques du Chemin de Traverse. Même de Pré-au-Lard si tu veux._

Hermione inspira un grand bol d'air pour se calmer mais cela ne sembla pas vraiment fonctionner. Elle posa son regard noir sur Drago et prit la parole d'une voix froide :

 _\- Drago, lève-toi. Nous allons faire les courses. Dans le monde moldus. Nous partons dans une heure, que tu sois prêt ou non._

Drago se leva en grimaçant. Peut importe les situations, il détestait se lever. Tôt, en plus. Mais il décida d'écouter sagement Hermione et s'enferma dans la salle de bain pour se préparer. Il prit une douche froide, pour se réveiller puis s'habilla à la façon moldus. Il devait avouer qu'il aimait beaucoup les vêtements que Hermione lui avait trouvé pour l'occasion. Un jean brut avec des Doc Martens et un simple T-Shirt noir. Il trouvait cette tenue détendue et en même temps, classe. Il avait quand même un certain statut à respecter.

Enfin, il se coiffa et se parfuma et sortit de la salle de bain. Il descendit jusqu'à la cuisine, où Dink lui avait préparé un café corsé. Hermione était déjà attablé devant un chocolat chaud. Elle lisait tranquillement la Gazette du Sorcier.

Hermione et Drago apparurent dans une ruelle sombre et rejoignirent rapidement la grande avenue commerciale. Il n'était que dix heures du matin, pourtant l'avenue était bondée. Hermione attrapa la main de Drago et rentra dans un super-marché. Elle se dirigea rapidement vers… les sapins. Drago ne savait pas ce qui l'attendait. Il suivit donc Hermione. Elle choisit un magnifique sapin et explique enfin à Drago.

 _\- Ceci, mon cher Drago, est notre arbre de Noël, nous allons donc le décoré comme il faut pour qu'il soit magnifique. Allez viens vite._ Hermione se stoppa soudainement. _Regarde Drago, des calendriers de l'Avent. J'adorais ça quand j'étais petite, c'était la seule sucrerie que mes parents m'autorisaient. On peut en acheter. On va en acheter un pour moi et un pour toi._

 _-Hermione, c'est quoi un calendrier de l'Avent ?_

 _\- C'est un calendrier avec des surprises dedans. Tu ouvre une petite fenêtre jusqu'au 2' décembre, pour patienter avant Noël. Tu vas adorer._

Drago soupira mais laissa la jeune femme prendre deux boîtes en carton avec un père Noël dessiner dessus. Un Père Noël moche, en plus. Drago n'aimait quand on le forçait à faire des courses. Il était donc de mauvaise humeur. Hermione espéra qu'il se dériderait avec le temps sinon ce serait lassant. Elle continua à avancer pour choisir des décorations : des guirlandes verte et rouge ainsi que des guirlandes électriques et des boules pour le Sapin. Elle flâna ensuite dans les rayons du magasin et acheta quelques ingrédients absolument indispensables pour le repas qu'ils avaient prévu. Drago sourit quand ils sortirent du magasin. Hermione et lui allèrent (enfin) manger parce que c'est connu, le shopping, ça donne faim. Mais Drago reprit rapidement une expression horrifiée quand Hermione rentra dans un magasin design. Hermione s'était dit que pour les parents de Drago, ils auraient besoin d'un objet qu'ils pourraient montrer à leurs amis sans avoir honte. Hermione et Drago marchèrent longtemps dans les différentes allées du magasin mais ils ne trouvèrent rien. Ils sortirent de nouveau et continuèrent à avancer dans la rue. Soudain, Hermione sourit et entraîna Drago vers une galerie d'art. Elle était certaine de trouver son bonheur là-bas. Ils découvrirent les différents tableaux et les différentes sculptures exposés. Au final, leur choix se porta sur un tableau représentant une jeune femme à moitié dénudé, allongé dans une sorte de nuage. Ils achetèrent aussi une sculpture représentant un hippogriffe. Heureux de leur achats, ils partirent. Ils prirent aussi un chocolat chaud avec quelques marshmallow dessus. Ils s'assirent sur un banc pour le déguster tout en observant les passants devant eux. Quand ils eurent fini, Drago attrapa la main d'Hermione et les emmena de nouveau vers leur ruelle sombre où ils transplanèrent pour rentrer chez eux.

Ils étaient fatigués mais heureux de leurs achats. Malheureusement, ce n'était pas fini puisque le lendemain, ils allaient à nouveau faire des courses, dans le monde sorcier cette fois.


	6. Jour 6

**Et voilà la suite. J'espère que ça vous plaira aussi.**

 **Bonne lecture, Lia**

 _\- Hermione, réveille-toi. On doit aller faire les courses._

Hermione grogna et Drago sourit. Il avait réussi sa vengeance. Il n'était que six heures du matin mais il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de réveiller la jeune femme qui était à ses côtés, juste pour l'embêter. Le jeune homme se leva et rejoignit la salle de bain pour se préparer comme la veille. Quand il en sortit, Hermione entra à son tour. Après une courte douche, il s'habilla et se maquilla légèrement. Enfin, elle alla jusqu'à la cuisine pour prendre son petit-déjeuner avec Drago. Ils mangèrent en lisant le journal, comme d'habitude.

Hermione et Drago sortirent de chez eux et rejoignirent le Chemin de Traverse à pied puisqu'ils habitaient à cinq minutes de la célèbre rue. Ils passèrent d'abord à Gringotts pour remplir leurs bourses. Ensuite, pour faire plaisir à Drago, Hermione accepta d'aller dans le magasin de Quidditch où elle le regarda s'extasier devant les dernières nouveautés. Elle repéra aussi quelques livres, notamment sur les équipes de Serpentard à Poudlard et sur son équipe préféré. Elle mit cette idée dans un coin de sa tête comme potentiel cadeau de Noël.

Enfin, Drago accepta de sortir et il se dirigèrent vers le magasin des frères Weasley. Ron y travaillait depuis la mort de Fred, aux côtés de Georges. Drago adorait cette boutique même s'il ne le dirait pour rien au monde à Ron. Il laissa donc Hermione pour aller se refaire une petit réserve d'objet de farces et attrapes et de bonbon. Hermione, elle, acheta surtout des bonbons et des chocolats pour Harry, Ron et Blaise. Pour Pansy et Ginny, elle le trouverais autre chose plus tard. Elle paya ses achats et retrouva Drago. Celui-ci accepta à contre-coeur de la suivre et paya lui aussi ses achats. Il avait tellement de sac qu'il fut obligé de lancer un sort pour les réduire et les rendre plus léger.

Le jeune couple se dirigea ensuite vers Fleury et Bott où Drago fit du repérage pour trouver un cadeau pour son Hermione. Ou alors il allait essayer de trouver autre chose susceptible de lui plaire. Ce qui était assez difficile. Hermione, elle, prit un livre d'image qui bougeait pour Ted et trouva ensuite un roman policier sorcier pour sa mère, qui en raffolait. Pour son père, elle décida d'acheter un livre sur le Quidditch. Elle décida de ne pas faire de folie et acheta seulement ses trois livres.

Après ses quelques achats, Hermione et Drago allèrent manger au Chaudron Baveur et commandèrent tous deux une bierreaubeurre et des pâtes. Ils mangèrent tranquillement, en parlant de tout et de rien.

Ensuite, Drago insista pour aller à l'animalerie et après une longue (très longue) réflexion, il choisit un magnifique hibou Grand Duc pour les parents d'Hermione.

Ils rentrèrent enfin chez eux. Une fois de plus, cette journée de shopping avait été épuisante. Drago s'écroula sans aucune grâce sur le canapé et soupira.

 _\- On est dimanche. Demain, on doit retourner travailler. Je n'ai pas envie. Je suis fatigué. Et c'est bientôt Noël. On pourrait finir plus tôt._

 _\- Plus que deux semaines, chéri, et on sera en vacances. Courage._

 **C'est vrai, j'ai hâte d'être en vacance. Je suis trop fatiguée en ce moment. J'espère que vous vous êtes bien amusés et que vous appréciez toujours mon histoire.**

 **Dites-moi, que pensez-vous qu'ils vont faire demain ? Toujours dans l'idée de préparer Noël.**


	7. Jour 7

**Comme d'hab, j'espère que ça vous plaira.**

 **Bonne lecture.**

 **Lia**

 _\- Drago, aujourd'hui, on va… décorer le sapin. J'adorais tellement ça quand j'étais petite. On prenait un après-midi avec mes parents et on passait des heures à décorer le sapin. C'était merveilleux._

 _\- Moi je n'ai jamais fait ça._

Hermione regarda le jeune homme avec des yeux ronds. Elle se promit de rattraper le temps perdu avec lui et de le rendre heureux. Elle voulait fabriquer de nouveaux souvenirs de Noël avec lui.

 _-Ne t'inquiète pas, Drago, je te promets que ça va te plaire._

 _\- Allons-y, alors ! Puisque je suis obligé de toute façon, ajouta-t-il plus bas._

 _\- Installe le sapin s'il-te-plaît._

Drago sortit sa baguette et le sapin s'installe tout seul dans un coin du salon. Il était magnifique, assez grand et avec de nombreuses branches. Hermione apporta les boîtes qu'elle avait acheté la veille et en sortit aussi une de sa poche. Elle leur lança un sort pour leur rendre leur taille et se mit à fouiller dedans.

 _\- Regarde Drago, celui-là, je suis allée le chercher chez mes parents. C'est tellement ridicule. Ce père Noël, j'ai du le faire vers 6 ans. Il est vraiment laid._

Drago lui prit la décoration en carton des mains et l'installa sur le sapin.

 _\- La première décoration de notre sapin. Tu as quoi d'autres._

 _\- J'ai aussi des peluches de père Noël et de bonhomme de neige qui date de… Je ne sais même plus tellement c'est vieux._

Hermione sourit en ce remémorant tous les bons souvenirs liés aux différents sapins qu'elle avait eu dans sa vie. Drago et elle choisirent ensuite des boules qu'ils accrochèrent un peu partout. Ensuite, Hermione voulut ajouter la guirlande rouge mais la couleur ne plu pas à Drago qui fit la moue.

 _\- On va pas faire un sapin Gryffondor._

 _\- On peut pas faire vert sur vert. Ça serait moche._ Hermione ajouta la guirlande argentée. _Et voilà une touche Serpentard._

Drago souria et ajouta la guirlande électrique mais préféra lui lancer un sort pour qu'elle reste toujours allumée en alternant les couleurs rouge, verte, doré et argenté. Le résultat plut beaucoup et Hermione.

Cependant, la jeune femme estimait qu'il n'avait pas fini leur devoir puisqu'il manquait des sucreries sur le sapin. Alors qu'elle accrochait des cannes à sucres, Drago mettait des chocolats dont les formes rappelait le thème de Noël. Hermione regarda le sapin et expliqua à Drago que ses parents étant dentiste, elle n'avait pas le droit de manger les sucreries du sapin. Les seuls acceptés étaient ceux du calendrier de l'avent. D'ailleurs, avant Poudlard, elle n'avait jamais mangé de bonbon.

 _\- Il ressemble tellement à celui de mon enfance. Je le trouve parfait…_

 _\- C'est vrai qu'il est magnifique. Et il nous représente, nous et notre couple,_ murmura Drago en enlaçant Hermione.

Ils fixèrent longuement le sapin, perdu dans leurs souvenirs.

 **Décidément, je n'arrive pas à bien finir. Je trouve toujours que ça ne va pas. Si vous avez des idées pour que je m'améliore, n'hésitez pas.**

 **Alors, le sapin vous plaît ? Est-ce que vous avez déjà préparé votre sapin ?**

 **Moi oui, et même qu'il est trop beau;)**

 **J'espère que ce petit chapitre vous a plu.**

 **Lia**


	8. Jour 8

**Coucou, me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre (comme d'hab, j'ai envie de dire).**

 **Bref… Merci beaucoup à Eternal777 qui me laisse un petit commentaire à chaque chapitre. Je la remercie d'ailleurs pour son idée de crèche faite par Drago que je vais utiliser dans ce chapitre;)**

 **Bonne lecture,**

 **Lia**

 _\- Drago chéri, devine ce qu'on va faire ce soir._

 _\- Je sais pas…. On reste tranquillement devant la télé,_ demande avec espoir Drago.

 _\- Non, chéri, on va décorer la maison. J'ai des idées géniales,_ s'enthousiasma Hermione.

- _Géniale !_ répondit sans aucun entrain Drago.

Hermione se plaça au centre du salon et lança un sort pour faire tomber de la fausse neige du plafond. Ensuite, elle lança un autre sort pour faire en sorte que le sol soit recouvert d'une étrange matière blanche qui rappelait les nuages. Ensuite, elle rajouta quelques paillettes multi couleurs sur cette mousse. Elle observa son travail et sourit satisfaite. Puis elle se tourna vers Drago.

 _\- Bon, tu vas m'aider, oui ou non ? Très bien, alors accroche quelques guirlandes et puis des chaussettes pour le Père Noël._

 _\- Pourquoi on doit faire ça ?_

 _\- Parce que c'est l'esprit de Noël. Et qu'on soit s'amuser. Et que tout doit être beau._

Drago ne voulait pas énerver Hermione alors qu'elle était de si bonne humeur alors il s'exécuta sans poser plus de question. Il fit apparaître quelques guirlandes vertes et dorée et il les accrocha à la main au-dessus des fenêtres et des portes ainsi que au-dessus de la cheminée. Sur cette même cheminée, il accrocha trois chaussettes au nom d'Hermione, Drago et Dink. Il alluma ensuite la cheminée pour vérifier qu'elles ne prenaient pas feu. Fière de lui, il regarda Hermione qui le regardait tendrement. Hermione secoua légèrement son poignet et une douce odeur de miel et de pain d'épice baigna la pièce.

Soudainement, le tendre sourire d'Hermione se tranforma en un sourire sadique, qui effraya quelque peu Drago.

 _\- Chéri, tu sais quels sont les traditions moldus ? Faire une crèche. Du coup, je vais te laisser la faire. Et fais en sorte que les personnages bougent tout le temps, s'il te plaît._

 _\- Une crèche ? Comme dans la Bible ? Mais je ne sais pas faire ça._

 _\- Mais c'est facile voyons. Crée une grange._

Drago lança un sort et créa une jolie grange rouge, entourée de paille. Puis toujours sous les indications d'Hermione, il créa les différentes personnages, rajouta quelques éléments tiré de son imaginaire comme une licorne et un hippogriffe ainsi qu'un Sphinx. Ensuite, il fit bouger le tout et observa son œuvre. Hermione était fatiguée mais elle aurait bien aimée le faire jouer dans une crèche vivante. Elle se promit de faire cela un jour, même si ce ne serait peut-être pas cette année.

Elle observa la pièce. Ainsi, leur maison était beaucoup plus chaleureuse et était vraiment en accord avec le thème de Noël. Elle était heureuse. Elle s'assit sur le canapé, dans les bras de Drago et huma l'odeur qui lui rappelait tous les Noël de son enfance.

 **Désolée, ce chapitre est encore un peu court mais je vais vraiment essayer de m'améliorer sur ça. Alors, vous aviez pensez à ça ? Que pensez qu'il va se passer dans le chapitre suivant ?**

 **Lia**


	9. Jour 9

**Coucou tout le monde ! Vous allez bine ? Moi oui, même si j'ai 3 contrôles après-demain. Ouais, je vais mourir. Pensez à moi.**

 **Bref… Voilà un nouveau chapitre, qui j'espère vous plaira encore.**

 **Bonne lecture,**

 **Lia**

Le jeune couple déjeuner calmement dans la cuisine. Le mercredi était toujours une journée calme où ils pouvaient enfin se retrouver ensemble, dans la semaine.

Cependant, Hermione ne savait pas encore que cette journée ne se passerait pas comme d'habitude. Parce que, généralement, c'était Drago qui n'était pas enthousiasmé par le programme de la journée. Mais là, Drago avait prévu de se venger. Hermione détestait le shopping. Autant elle adorait acheter des cadeaux, autant elle détestait acheter des habits. Drago avait donc prévu de l'emmener au Chemin de Traverse pour acheter leur tenue de soirée. Il la laissa finir son déjeuner parce qu'il savait qu'elle bouderait après.

Le repas était maintenant fini et Dink débarrassait la table. Drago se tourna vers sa compagne et se jeta à l'eau :

 _\- Hermione, j'ai prévu quelque chose aujourd'hui. J'ai privatisé une des boutique du Chemin de Traverse… pour qu'on achète nos tenues de soirée._

Hermione resta sans voix quelques minutes mais lorsqu'elle la retrouva, elle hurla sur Drago.

 _\- Quoi ?! Drago chéri, j'aurais préféré qu'on se repose tout les deux ensemble, aujourd'hui. C'est la seule journée de la semaine où on passe vraiment du temps ensemble._

 _\- Ne pense pas me prendre par les sentiments, princesse.J'ai déjà réservé la boutique alors on va y aller._

Hermione ne répondit rien et fit la moue. Drago lui tendit la poudre de Cheminette et elle en prit une pincée. Elle disparut rapidement dans les flammes vertes et Drago la suivit.

Quand Drago arriva, Hermione l'attendait dans la rue en tapant du pied sur le sol. Elle était énervée et dans ces moments, elle était impatiente. Drago lui prit la main et l'entraîna vers la boutique de Madame Guipure. Lorsqu'ils étaient en public dans le monde sorcier, Drago était toujours possessif avec elle. Il avait toujours peur qu'on lui « vole » son Hermione.

Quand ils rentrèrent dans le magasin, Hermione écarquilla les yeux. Elle avait peur et elle ne voulait pas rester là. Mais la sorcière apparut devant eux et les entraina avec elle pour les conseiller.

 _\- Alors, si j'ai tout bien compris,_ leur lança la sorcière, _vous voulez une tenue de soirée pour Noêl afin de rencontrer vos beaux-parents. C'est cela ?_

 _\- Exactement,_ répondit poliment Drago.

 _\- Alors, nous allons commencer par Monsieur. Les tenues des hommes sont toujours plus facile à trouver, glissa discrètement la socière à Hermione._

 _\- Oh, vous ne connaissez pas Drago Malefoy,_ lui répondit tout aussi discrètement Hermione.

 _\- Parfait. Dans ce cas-là, allons-y. Nous avons pleins de choses à faire._

Les deux jeunes gens et la vendeuse se dirigèrent vers le centre de la boutique. La vendeuse lança un sort à ses mètres rubans pour qu'ils prennent les mesurations de Drago tout en lui posant des questions.

 _\- Voulez- vous une robe de soirée ou un costume,_ demanda-t-elle en faisant référence à la nouvelle mode, venu des moldus.

 _\- Costume._

 _\- Quelle était votre maison à Pourdlard ?_

 _-Serpentard._

 _\- Votre couleur préféré ?_

 _\- Vert bouteille._

 _\- Votre style habituel ?_

 _\- Décontracté mais chic,_ répondit Drago après quelques secondes de réflexion.

 _\- Dernière question : quelle impressions voulez-vous donné ?_

 _\- Une bonne impression. Je veux avoir l'air sympathique mais en même temps sérieux et respectable._

Le client était sérieux et cela était plutôt rare pour les hommes. La vendeuse, Maria selon son badge, partit fouiner dans les vêtements, sous le regard inquiet d'Hermione. Drago croisa le regard de la jeune femme et la rassura. Il fut heureux de comprendre que, ce qui la stressait le plus était de faire une mauvaise impression à ses parents. De toute façon, Narcissa et Lucius ne pouvait que l'aimer puisqu'elle était parfaite.

Maria revint rapidement, en tenant plusieurs costumes dans les bras.

 _\- J'ai choisi différentes coupes et différentes couleurs pour vous, Monsieur. Voulez-vous d'abord essayer les costumes vert ou les costumes noir ?_

 _\- Noir, s'il vous plaît._

La jeune vendeuse donna un seul pantalon à Drago mais lui donna plusieurs vestes ainsi que plusieurs chemises. Le jeune homme ressortit rapidement en portant le pantalon classique des costumes avec des chaussures cirées. Il portait avec une chemise verte eau et une veste à trois boutons, la plus classique selon la vendeuse. Drago se regarda, critique, dans le miroir et demanda conseil à Hermione. Ni l'un, ni l'autre n'était franchement emballé par cette tenue. Drago se changea donc. Il garda le même pantalon mais portait avec une chemise blanche et une veste à deux boutons, la plus répandu, toujours selon la vendeuse. Mais cette fois-là encore, le couple n'était pas satisfait. Drago retourna donc dans la cabine pour la dernière tenue, cette fois il avait enfilé une chemise verte bouteille avec une veste avec six boutons. La vendeuse leur expliqua que c'était une veste difficile à porter mais qu'elle mettait très bien en valeur. Drago rajouta une cravate rayé dorée et argenté. Comme cela, la tenue était parfaite et Hermione soupira, soulagée. C'était la première fois que Drago se décidait aussi rapidement. Mais avec horreur, elle se rendit compte que c'était à son tour.

La vendeuse lui prit aussi ses mensurations et lui posa les mêmes questions qu'à Drago.

 _Quelle était votre maison à Pourdlard ?_

 _\- Gryffondor._

 _\- Votre couleur préféré ?_

 _\- Bleu ciel._

 _\- Votre style habituel ?_

 _\- Décontracté. Et je ne veux pas quelque chose de trop vulgaire, s'il vous plaît._

 _\- Dernière question : quelle impressions voulez-vous donné ?_

 _\- Une bonne impression. Je veux avoir l'air sympathique et respectable, comme Drago. Et je veux qu'on s'accorde tout les deux._

De nouveau, la vendeuse partit dans les rayonnages. Elle revint quelques minutes plus tard avec plusieurs robes de tout genre. La première qu'elle donna à Hermione était rouge et celle-ci partit dans la cabine. Elle en ressortit rouge comme une pivoine et Drago se redressa sur son siège. La robe était vraiment courte et elle avait un décolleté plongeant, autant à l'avant qu'à l'arrière. Hermione jeta à peine un regard dans le miroir et retourna dans la cabine en murmurant un non outrée. Cependant, elle s'était trouvé belle. La robe suivante était verte, légèrement plus claire que la chemise de Drago. Elle était longue et avait un décolleté bateau. Elle ne plu pas au couple, qui la trouva trop stricte. La suivante était bordeaux et était, elle aussi, longue et fendu sur le côté droit. Celle-là plu énormément à Hermione mais elle ne la trouvait toujours pas parfaite pour Noël. Mais elle la mit de côté et décida de l'acheter quand même. La dernière robe était magnifique. Elle était bleu ciel, courte mais pas trop non plus. La longueur était parfaite pour Hermione, c'est-à-dire que la robe était juste au dessus des genoux. Le décolleté était assez plaisant pour Drago mais il n'était pas du tout vulgaire. Hermione tourna sur elle-même. Elle avait trouvé sa robe. Maintenant, il fallait trouvé les accessoires.

Une quinzaine de minutes plus tard, Hermione se retrouvait avec une pochette rayé argentée et dorée, qui allaot parfaitement avec la cravate de Drago. Elle portait des escarpins noirs et sexy. Elle trouvait le talon un peu haut mais c'était le minimum pour Narcissa et Lucius. Elle se sentait quand même bien dans ses chaussures. Au poignet droit, elle portait une gourmette que lui avait offert Drago et où était gravé leurs deux noms. Au poignet gauche, elle portait un simple bracelet en argent avec les initiales de son nom, de celui d'Harry et de celui de Ron. En plus de cela, elle avait ajouté les initiale de Ginny, de Blaise et de Pansy. Autour du cou, elle portait un collier en forme de rose que sa mère lui avait offert à son entrée à Poudlard et elle portait des anneaux serti de minuscule diamant aux oreilles. Drago la trouvait juste magnifique.

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, après avoir réglé leurs achats, ils rentrèrent enfin chez eux et cette fois ce fut au tour d'Hermione de s'écrouler lourdement sur le canapé. Cette journée avait été fatigante même si elle s'était amusée. Et cela, elle ne le dirait pas à Drago.

 **Et voilà, ce chapitre est fini. Il vous à plu ?**

 **En tout cas, moi j'ai adoré l'écrire. Et j'ai explosé mon compteur : plus de 1400 mots. C'est qui la meilleure ?;)**

 **A demain,**

 **Lia**


	10. Jour 10

**Coucou, comment allez-vous mes petits loulous. Oui, je suis de bonne humeur;) Profitez-en pour me demander ce que vous voulez.**

 **Bref, merci aux nouvelles personnes qui m'ajoutent en favori. Et aussi merci à Eternal77 qui me laisse toujours des petits messages trop gentil et qui me redonnent le sourire.**

 **Fini le racontage de vie.**

 **Petite playlist pour ce chapitre :**

 **watch?v=fGFNmEOntFA _All I wanted for Chrismas is you_**

 **watch?v=TjNMnlvYHLo _Santa Claus is coming in Town_**

 **Bonne lecture,**

 **Lia**

Lorsque Drago poussa la porte d'entré, il fut accueilli par une délicieuse odeur de cannelle et de pain d'épice, qui flottait en permanence dans la maison depuis qu'ils l'avaient décoré.

Cependant, quand Drago entra dans le salon, il grimaça. Hermione était là, avec Dink, et ils faisaient le ménage ensemble. Pendant que Dink époussetait les bibelots sur la cheminée et la bibliothèque, Hermione nettoyait les carreaux. Elle avait aussi lancer un sort pour nettoyer les lampes et renouveler la fausse neige au sol. Mais le pire est qu'elle faisait tout cela en écoutant des chansons de Noël. Moldu en plus de cela.

Elle avait l'air heureuse. Elle souriait et elle avait les joues un peu rosée. Et surtout, elle _chantait._ Non mais cherchez l'erreur. Elle chantait We w _ish you a mery Chrismas._ Et elle était enthousiaste. Drago n'en revenait pas. Lui qui avait toujours détesté les chants de Noël, qu'il trouvait débile et totalement faux. Le Noël au Manoir des Malefoy ne se passait jamais dans la bonne humeur et la légèreté. Tout ce qui était dit dans les chansons était faux pour lui. Notamment lorsque les paroles principales étaient : on vous souhaite un joyeux Noël. Il n'allait pas jusqu'à dire que ses Noël étaient tristes. Il aimait ses parents et il s'était toujours bien entendu avec eux. C'était juste que ce n'était pas une coutume familiale de fêter Noël. Drago avait toujours été jaloux de ses camarades de Poudlard qui rentrait chez eux à Noël pour véritablement fêter Noël. Parce que bien sur que lui aussi rentrait chez lui et qu'il fêtait Noël. Il revenait d'ailleurs avec pleins de cadeaux à faire mourir de jalousie tous ses petits « amis ». Mais il était certain que le Noël de ses camarades avait été mieux. Surtout ceux des Gryffondor. Même quand il restait au château, ce n'était pas aussi bien que ce qu'il souhaitait. Parce qu'il se sentait seul.

Mais cette fois-ci, tout était différent. Parce qu'il fêtait Noël avec Hermione. Son Hermione. Et elle ne le laisserait pas malheureuse dans son coin. Non, elle allait faire en sorte qu'il profite de cette fête tout comme elle. Il la connaissait bien maintenant. Et il se doutait que ce premier Noël avec elle ne ressemblerait en rien avec ceux qu'il avait déjà connu. En un sens, cela lui faisait peur. Il avait peur de l'inconnu. Et avec Hermione, il était tout le temps dans l'inconnu. Elle était tellement imprévisible. Et c'est ce qui lui plaisait chez elle. Elle était son opposé. Et en cela, il se complétait.

Drago sortit de sa pensée quand il vit Hermione tourner sur elle-même dans sa petite jupe bordeaux. Elle était belle. Et il savait que l'hiver était sa saison préféré et qu'elle adorait tout particulièrement Noël. Et elle attendait ce moment avec impatience pour enfin revoir ses amis et sa famille.

Hermione se stoppa brutalement quand elle vit Drago. Elle lui sourit, gênée. Mais le jeune homme lui répondit par un énorme sourire joyeux. Il n'aurait pas du car aussitôt Hermione retrouva son enthousiasme et l'entraîna avec elle au milieu du salon. Elle envoya Dink préparer à manger, puisque Monsieur était enfin arrivé. Puis elle se mit en face du-dit Monsieur et lui passa les bras autour du cou. Elle donna un petit coup de baguette et la chanson _All I wanted for Chrismas is You_ **(la version de Mariah Carey et Michael Buble).**

 _\- Drago, chante avec moi, s'il te plaît._

 _\- Non ! Tu sais que je n'aime pas les chants de Noël._

 _\- Mais j'ai choisi une chanson moderne en plus. Et c'est une chanson pour un couple. Je ne peux pas la chanter toute seule._

Hermione fit la moue et Drago céda, en se disant que cela lui arrivait trop souvent en ce moment et qu'il faudrait vraiment qu'il remédie à cela. Hermione fit apparaître les paroles en lettre de feu, comme à l'époque de Poudlard, tout en souriant. Hermione commença à chanter doucement et Drago la suivit rapidement.

Hermione adorait chanter et elle avait plutôt une belle voix. Ce n'était pas parfait, elle le savait. Mais elle ne faisait pas trop de fausse note donc l'entendre chanter était supportable. Drago, lui, chantait depuis toujours mais seulement pour lui. Il détestait chanter en public. Mais il avait fait l'erreur de chanter une fois lors d'une soirée karaoké organiser avec leur groupe d'amis. D'ailleurs, il le regrettait toujours -et le regretterait longtemps. Parce que s'il avait découvert qu'il adorait la voix de la jeune fille, celle-ci en avait fait de même. Donc, aussi souvent que possible, elle lui demandait de chanter pour elle. Et souvent, il acceptait. Comme cette fois-ci.

Quand la chanson fut fini, Drago soupira de soulagement. Mais apparemment, Hermione n'en avait pas fini avec lui puisqu'une nouvelle musique démarra et des paroles de feu réapparurent. Hermione lui lança un regard lui signifiant qu'il avait intérêt à chanter. Alors, il le fit. Drago reconnut assez rapidement la chanson. C'était une des seule chanson de Noël qu'il pouvait supporter. Et la jeune femme le savait. _Santa Claus is coming to Town._ **(la version d'Ariana Grande et Michael Buble)** Cette chanson était aussi un cliché mais il ne savait pas pourquoi, il l'aimait bien. Il la chanta donc avec plaisir même s'il avait hâte que ça s'arrête. Malheureusement, à la fin de la chanson, Hermione n'avait pas l'air décidée d'arrêter. Heureusement, Dink vint les appeler à ce moment-là. Hermione fut déçue mais Drago fut soulagé de ne pas avoir d'autres chansons à chanter.

 **Je pense que je ne suis vraiment pas douée avec la fin. J'ai du mal avec celle-ci. Je ne sais pas, je trouve qu'il manque quelque chose. Vous en pensez quoi ?**

 **Alors, comment était ce chapitre ? Vous vous attendiez au chants de Noël ?**

 **Que va-t-il se passer au prochain chapitre ?**

 **PS : Encore plus de 1000 mots. Youpi;)**

 **Lia**


	11. Jour 11

**Coucou tout le monde ! Je suis vraiment désolée de ne pas avoir publiée hier. Et si vous voulez tout savoir, sur les 3 contrôles, j'en ai raté un seul. Voilà, ma petite vie est passionnant.**

 **Nouveau chapitre, qui est la suite logique du chapitre précédent. Donc, après les chants de Noël, qu'est ce qui vous viens en tête ? Pour moi, c'est… Lisez le chapitre pour le savoir;)**

 **Bonne lecture,**

 **Lia**

Ce soir-là, quand Drago entra dans la maison, il sentit la même odeur que la veille. Il se rendit compte qu'il commençait à apprécier la cannelle.

En entrant dans le salon, il vit Hermione pleurer. Il se précipita aussitôt sur elle et elle se jeta dans ses bras, en larmes. Rapidement, elle le repoussa pour se réinstaller dans le canapé et tapota la place à côté d'elle pour que Drago vienne s'asseoir. Celui-ci le fit sans broncher et la jeune femme se blottit de nouveau dans ses bras. Enfin, Drago comprit ce qui se passait. Hermione regardait un film de Noël. _Love Actually._

Drago détestait les film de Noël. Ils étaient tous plus nulle les uns que les autres. Ils avaient tous pour vocation de faire pleurer et c'est connu, _un Malefoy ne pleure pas._

Malheureusement pour lui, il était arrivé au début du film. Il devrait donc subir une heure de cette torture. Il se souvenait maintenant que Hermione lui avait dit cela une fois : elle adorait les films de Noël. Il se souvenait que cela l'avait choqué. La Miss-Je-sais-tout de Poudlard qui adorait les film nunuches de Noël. Cependant, ça n'avait rien changé pour lui et il avait fini par tomber amoureux d'elle. Et ses petits défauts comme celui-ci faisait qu'il l'aimait encore plus.

Hermione essayait à présent de faire comprendre à Drago les liens qui existaient entre les personnages. Mais le jeune homme était vraiment perdu et ne comprenait plus rien. Il lui avait déjà fallu un bon mois pour comprendre la différence entre leur nom d'acteur et le nom des personnages. Maintenant, il arrivait à se retrouver dans tous ces noms. Il savait maintenant que Hugh Grant était le nom de l'acteur qui jouait David, le premier ministre. Et Alan Rickman jouait Harry, le directeur d'une agence de design. Cela il l'avait comprendre. Maintenant, il fallait savoir qui était le frère de qui, et qui travaillait pour qui. Bref, le plus compliqué.

 _\- Il y a trop de personnage dans ce film,_ se plaignit Drago.

 _\- Chéri, c'est simple pourtant. Billy et Joe sont amis et travaillent ensemble. Billy est un chanteur qui tente de revenir sur le devant de la scène et Joe est son agent. Ils vont passer Noël, entre amis. C'est tellement sympa._

 _\- Je ne vois pas l'utilité de m'apprendre tout ça. De toute façon, je vais l'avoir oublié dans une heure._

 _\- Drago, s'il te plaît. J'aime bien te parler de ça. Tu sais que j'adore ce film. En plus, il est bientôt fini. Et je te promets qu'après on regarde le film que tu veux … en rapport avec Noël, bien sur._

 _\- D'accord, Hermione. Je t'écoute._

 _\- Très bien,_ sourit Hermione, _les personnages que je préfère, moi, c'est Daniel et son beau-fils Sam. Leur histoire est tellement touchante. C'est trop triste que Daniel est perdu Joanna, sa femme. Mais heureusement que le petit Sam est là pour l'aider à s'en remettre. Le petit est amoureux d'une chanteuse de son école. Et elle s'appelle Joanna aussi, comme sa mère. Et donc, Daniel va aider Sam à se déclarer à la petite. Ça va être dur mais il vont réussir seulement à l'aéroport alors que Joanna va partir avec sa famille fêter Noël aux États-Unis. Et grâce à cela, Daniel aussi retrouve le bonheur dans les bras d'une mère d'élève. Je trouve que cette petite famille représente parfaitement las magie de Noël et le bonheur des fêtes._

 _\- Si ça te rend heureuse, mon ange, c'est le plus important._ Hermione rougit légèrement. Elle adorait quand Drago lui donnait un petit surnom. Et cela n'arrivait pas souvent, parce que c'était un _Malefoy._ Et ça lui faisait toujours de l'effet quand il l'appelait « mon ange » ou « princesse ».

Mais en ce moment, Drago voulait seulement que la jeune femme arrête de parler de son film. Parce qu'il adorait l'entendre parler de tout pendant des heures mais là, c'était trop dur. C'était un film de Noël quand même. Et puis, il voulait l'embrasser. Elle ne l'avait même pas embrasser quand il était arrivé, trop plongée dans son film. Il allait réparer cet oubli tout de suite.

Drago se pencha sur la jeune femme et l'embrassa délicatement. Elle lui manquait. Il avait tellement de chose à faire dans son entreprise de potion qu'il n'avait plus de temps libre à passer tranquillement avec elle. Et l'entendre parler de tout et de rien. Cela lui manquait. Beaucoup. Alors, il l'embrassa avec passion, avec amour. Il voulait qu'elle sache que même s'il n'était plus aussi présent qu'au début de leur relation, il l'aimait toujours^aussi fort.

Drago sourit lorsque le film se termina. Enfin ! En plus, Hermione pensait l'avoir piégée en disant qu'elle voulait un film de Noël. Mais il savait parfaitement quel film il voulait voir. _Maman, j'ai raté l'avion._ Il adorait ce film, il était tellement drôle.

Drago se redressa sur le canapé, Hermione toujours dans le canapé.

 _\- Dink,_ appela-t-il.

 _\- Monsieur m'a demandé. Puis-je aider Monsieur ?_

 _\- Oui Dink, prépare nous des pâtes au jambon s'il te plaît. On les mangera devant la télé, exceptionnellement, alors tu nous les amènera sur un plateau._

 _\- Oui Monsieur. Tout de suite Monsieur_

L'elfe de maison disparut dans un claquement de toi et Drago se retourna vers Hermione en sourient. Ses yeux brillaient et il ressemblait à un enfant ainsi.

\- _Chérie, on va regarder Maman, j'ai raté l'avion. J'ai respecté ce que tu m'as dit, c'est un film de Noël. Donc on peut le regarder._

 _\- Bien sur, Drago. Ça te fait tellement plaisir._

Drago sourit encore plus. Hermione ne pouvait rien lui refuser quand il était dans cet état-là. Il était juste tellement beau.

Drago se leva, sautillant presque et changea le DVD. Une fois que ce fut fait, il se tourna vers Hermione, fier. Il avait réussi à changer le DVD et à tout préparer tout seul. Il retourna s'asseoir sur le canapé et serra de nouveau Hermione dans ses bras. Ils étaient tellement bien, installés comme ça, dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

 _Maman, j'ai raté l'avion_ était un film que Drago adorait parce que c'était drôle. Et puis c'était un film totalement loufoque. En faite, c'était l'histoire d'un petit garçon qui restait seul chez lui parce que ses parents l'ont oubliés. Et donc, il était seul chez lui et il en profitait. Mais il découvrit que des cambrioleurs visaient sa maison et il devait donc déjouer leurs plans. Et puis, c'était le seul film moldu qu'il connaissait. C'était Harry qui lui avait montré un soir qu'ils étaient tout les deux chez le brun.

Ce film lui rappelait toujours des bons souvenirs et il la faisait rire. Il était donc parfait. Drago regarda la télé, plongé dans le film, tout en serrant Hermione plus fort contre lui et en respirant son parfum.

 **Et voilà encore un chapitre de fini. J'espère qu'il vous aura plu.**

 **Alors, les films de Noël, vous vous attendiez à ça ? Vous en regardez ? Moi, perso, je fais vite une overdose de film gnagnan. Et en vérité, j'ai jamais vu Love Actually mais je pense pas que je le regarderai un jour car ça m'énerverais rapidement. Trop de guimauve. Euh… Oui, j'écris un peu de guimauve. Mais ce n'est pas mortel ;) A tout à l'heure pour un nouveau chapitre.**

 **Lia**


	12. Jour 12

**Coucou ! Et oui, je suis déjà de retour. En même temps, j'ai loupé un chapitre hier. Mais je suis en vacances dans une semaine donc ça se passera mieux… Je l'espère.**

 **Et un nouveau chapitre et il aura un lien très étroit avec celui de demain. A vous de deviner pourquoi. En tout cas, bonne lecture et j'espère qu'il vous plaira aussi.**

 **Lia**

Drago et Hermione firent la grâce matinée ce samedi matin. La veille au soir, ils avaient beaucoup regardés la télé et maintenant, ils étaient fatigués. Ils dormaient donc, enlacés. Drago souriait dans son sommeil, les bras passés autour de la taille de sa compagne et la tête enfoui dans son cou. Il sentait son odeur et il adorait ça. Il aurait pu passer sa vie ainsi, dans les bras de la femme qu'il aimait. Malheureusement, celle-ci n'aimait pas particulièrement traîner au lit.

En se réveillant une dizaine de minutes plus tard, elle releva la tête et croisa le regard de Drago, qui l'observait sortir du sommeil. Elle lui sourit et s'étira. Puis elle se blottit un peu plus dans les bras de Drago et l'embrassa. Le visage du jeune homme s'éclaira d'un grand sourire. Elle semblait décidé à rester au lit avec elle. Mais il avait pensé trop vite. Presque aussitôt, Hermione se tortilla dans ses bras. Il resserra sa prise, ne voulant pas la laisser partir. La jeune femme éclata de rire. Les réactions matinales de Drago la faisait toujours rire. Il était tellement mignon quand ils se levaient.

Après plusieurs minutes de lutte (et de chatouilles intensives), Hermione gagna et Drago se leva en grognant. Décidément, il n'aimait pas se lever. Même s'il était déjà 10h30 et qu'il avait des choses à faire, comme de la paperasse pour son entreprise. En faite, c'était la partie qu'il aimait le moins dans son travail. En plus, le partage était toujours en sa défaveur et Blaise, qui était pourtant aussi important dans l'entreprise que lui, se trouvait avec moins de papier à remplir. Cela l'énervait. A cause de cela, il ne pouvait pas profiter pleinement d'Hermione, comme il le voulait.

Drago s'installa dans son bureau avec son café et alluma son ordinateur. C'était Hermione qui lui avait fait découvert cette petite machine et maintenant, il ne pouvait plus s'en passer. Il en avait même offert une à Blaise. Ils travaillaient plus vite maintenant. Et il ne cessait d'en remercier Hermione… dans sa tête. Il ne pouvait quand même pas lui dire ça. Il était tranquillement installé à son bureau, devant son ordinateur, avec ses parchemins et ses plumes à coté de lui et il était prêt à travailler. Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit discrètement et Hermione se faufila dans la pièce. Elle sourit à Drago et, toujours silencieuse, elle s'installa sur le canapé noir présent dans la pièce. Toujours souriante et silencieuse, Hermione sortit un livre et s'installa pour lire. Drago sourit aussi à ce moment-là. Hermione savait qu'il devait travailler mais elle n'avait pas de rester seule, sans lui. Alors, elle venait avec lui, dans le bureau. Il pourrait travailler et en même temps, il serait avec elle. Et cela, le rendait toujours heureux.

Cela faisait maintenant plusieurs que Drago travaillait. Hermione était toujours là, concentré sur sa lecture, silencieuse. Drago l'observait discrètement. Elle était belle. Elle avait les cheveux détachés, un peu fou et il tombait librement sur ses épaules. De temps en temps, elle se mordillait la lèvre et ses yeux noisettes étaient assombris par la concentration. Un pli s'était aussi formé entre ses sourcils, signe qu'elle apprenait – et qu'elle enregistrait- quelque chose de nouveau. Drago trouvait toujours cela fascinant de voir Hermione lire. Elle était fascinante. Au fil des mois passés avec elle, il avait appris à décrypter chacune de ses mimiques. Et les plus intéressant intervenait toujours quand elle lisait.

Drago fronça les sourcils en voyant le titre de l'ouvrage que lisait Hermione. Il était en runes mais le jeune homme avait aussi appris cette alphabet. Il comprenait donc que le livre qu'Hermione lisait était un livre de… contes de Noël sorcier. Cela le surprit. Mais ne l'étonna pas plus que cela. Évidemment, ayant été élevée chez les Moldus, elle avait toujours baigné dans la culture Moldu et donc les contes Moldu. Drago décida donc de parfaire son éducation. Il avait bien travaillé. Il passerait donc son après-midi à raconter des contes à Hermione.

Quand Drago et Hermione finirent de déjeuner, le jeune homme prit la main de sa compagne et l'emmena dans le salon. Là, il la fit asseoir sans que la jeune femme ne comprenne rien.

 _\- Attends moi cinq minutes, chérie._

Drago rejoignit la cuisine rapidement et demanda à son elfe de préparer du pain d'épice pour le gâteau. L'elfe s'exécuta aussitôt et Drago retourna dans le salon. Il lança un sort pour aller le feu et renforça légèrement l'odeur de cannelle qui flottait dans la pièce. Ensuite, il s'assit à côté d'Hermione qui le regardait sans comprendre.

 _\- Chérie, j'ai vu que tu lisais des contes de Noël sorcier. Alors, cet après-midi, tu n'aurais pas besoin d'un livre pour t'apprendre cela. Je vais t'en raconter un,_ sourit Drago, fier de lui et en même temps nostalgique. _C'était le seul conte que ma mère me lisait avant de dormir. Toujours pendant la période de Noël. Jusqu'à tard, tu sais. Quand elle a arrêté de venir me le raconter le soir du réveillon, j'étais déjà à Poudlard depuis longtemps._

 _Donc ce conte… je l'adorais quand j'étais enfant. Il me faisait rêver._

Drago se perdit dans ses pensées quelques minutes mais se reprit et commença son histoire.

 _-Il était une fois, une petite fille qui passait seule Noël dans le grand manoir de ses parents. Ce manoir était perdu au milieu de rien et la fillette n'avait personne avec qui jouer. Alors elle s'ennuyait beaucoup. Elle avait beau aller voir son papa et sa maman pour jouer avec eux, ils ne voulaient pas et elle s'ennuyait toujours. Elle avait lu. Elle avait regardée ses figurines bouger toutes seules. Elle avait même cuisiner avec l'elfe de maison. Maintenant, elle ne savait plus quoi faire. Et soudain, elle eu une idée. Elle sauta de son lit et enfila difficilement son gros blouson fourré, son écharpe au couleur de Serpentard et son bonnet vert. Elle prit aussi ses moufles et sortit discrètement de la maison. Elle courut jusqu'au parc et commença à jouer avec la neige. Elle roula des boules jusqu'à pouvoir faire un bonhomme de neige. Ensuite, elle appela son elfe de maison qui lui emmena une autre écharpe et une carotte. La petite alla aussi chercher des pierres pour faire les yeux, la bouche et les boutons de la veste. Ensuite, elle trouva des branches pour faire les bras. Elle croisa les bras et observa son bonhomme de neige. « Je vais t'appeler Olaf* » dit-elle. Soudain, Olaf ouvrit grand les bras et fit un câlin à la petite « Moi, j'aime faire des câlins ». La petite rigola et se dégagea des bras de son nouvel ami. Elle se pencha et prit un peu de neige dans sa main. Elle lui lança et le bonhomme de neige répondit avec entrain. Tellement d'entrain qu'il se cassa en plusieurs morceaux. Mais il pouvait toujours parler et commença à paniquer en expliquant à la petite qu'il ne sentait plus ses pieds. La fillette lui répondit en pouffant qu'il n'avait pas de pied et elle l'aida à se « reconstruire ». Tout l'après-midi, il jouèrent ensemble. La fillette entendit soudain sa mère l'appeler et elle quitta son ami en promettant de revenir le lendemain. Et la fillette ne s'ennuya plus jamais en hiver. Parce que Olaf était toujours là quand il y avait de la neige._

 _\- C'était bien, comme histoire. Ta mère te racontait vraiment ça ?_

 _-Ouais. On aimait bien ça. C'était notre moment à tous les deux. Le soir du réveillon, on participait toujours à une soirée. Parce qu'on était des Sang-Pur et que c'était une obligation. Et quand on en revenait, ma mère me couchait et me racontait cette histoire. Et je pense que je le ferais aussi avec mes enfants._

 **Vous avez compris la référence à La Reine des Neiges ? J'adore Olaf;) Et le conte, je l'ai inventée moi-même. Mais vous pouvez me le prendre si vous voulez, il n'est pas très recherché ;)**

 **Alors, le prochain chapitre, ça sera sur quoi ? C'est facile cette fois.**

 **J'espère qu'il vous aura plus et n'oubliez de laissez des rewievs. Ça fait toujours plaisir;)**

 **A demain,**

 **Lia**


	13. Jour 13

**Coucou tout le monde !**

 **Je suis de retour… pour vous jouer de mauvais tour. Ok désolée. Je m'excuse.**

 **PS : ce chapitre se passe à la suite direct de l'autre chapitre, c'est toujours samedi. Du coup, on saura pas ce qui se passe le dimanche pour notre couple;)**

 **Bonne lecture,**

 **Lia**

Drago avait fini de raconter son histoire et Hermione le regarda tendrement. Elle se blottit dans ses bras et lui murmura :

 _\- Chérie, à mon tour de te raconter un conte de Noël moldu. C'est un_ _conte que j'ai vu à l'école moldu dans laquelle j'étais avant d'aller à Poudlard. Il est assez triste mais je l'adore. Je pense que c'est mon histoire pour enfant préféré._

 _\- Raconte moi, chérie. Je t'écoute._

Hermione se racla la gorge et toujours dans les bras de Drago, elle conta son histoire.

 _\- Il était une fois une petite fille qui marchait pieds nus dans la neige le soir du 24 décembre. Elle avait perdu ses chaussons trop grand pour elle et maintenant, ses pieds étaient gelés et lui faisaient mal. Mais elle ne pouvait pas rentrer chez elle parce qu'elle n'avait pas vendu d'allumettes et que son père la battrait. Alors, elle s'enfonça dans une ruelle et s'assit à même le sol, blottit contre un mur. Mais elle avait froid alors elle craqua une allumette. Et soudain, elle se retrouva devant un bon poêle chaud. Et elle voulut étendre ses jambes pour les réchauffer mais le poêle disparut. L'allumette s'était éteinte. Alors elle craqua une nouvelle. Et cette fois-ci, elle vit à travers le mur. La table était mise et tout était magnifique. Sur la table, il y avait des bougies, de la vaisselle en porcelaine et un énorme rôti dont l'odeur montait jusqu'à son nez. Mais lorsqu'elle tendit la main pour toucher la table, elle ne sentit qu'un mur froid. L'allumette s'était de nouveau éteinte. Alors elle en craqua une nouvelle et sa grand-mère apparut. La fillette la supplia de l'emmener avec elle vers les étoiles, pour qu'elle soit heureuse. Alors elle craqua encore une allumette, puis encore une, puis encore une pour que sa grand-mère ne disparaissent pas. Et au fur et à mesure, elle devenait plus brillante et finalement, elle prit la fillette dans ses bras et l'emmena jusqu'aux étoiles avec elle. Le lendemain, des passants découvrirent la petite fille morte de froid, le sourire aux lèvres et les mains pleines d'allumettes. Personne ne sut jamais quelles merveilles elle avait et à quel point elle avait été heureuse._

 _Voilà, c'est fini._

Hermione avait les larmes aux yeux. Cette histoire lui faisait toujours le même effet. Elle était grande maintenant. Pourtant, à chaque fois, cette histoire la rendit triste. Drago la serra fort dans ses bras. Puis la jeune femme se leva tout en demandant à Drago de rester dans le salon. Elle alla dans leur chambre et prit un gros livre à la couverture cartonnée rouge. C'était un livre de conte que ses parents lui avait offert alors qu'elle était petite. Elle redescendit et s'assit de nouveau à côté de Drago en feuilletant le livre. Enfin, elle tomba sur la page qu'elle voulait.

 _\- On ne va pas rester sur une histoire triste, chéri. Alors je t'en ai amené une autre. Je l'aime beaucoup._

Hermione se pencha sur le livre et commença à lire.

 _\- Il était une fois un meunier qui avait trois fils. À sa mort, il ne leur laissa en héritage qu'un moulin, un âne et un chat. L'aîné hérita du moulin, le cadet de l'âne et le benjamin du chat. Le jeune garçon était désespéré. Il pensait mourir de faim, en n'ayant rien pour gagner sa vie. Mais le chat était malin et lui demanda un jour de lui donner un sac et des bottes. Le chat rajouta « Je vous promets de vous tirer d'affaires ». Le garçon obéit et le chat partit dans la forêt. Arrivé dans une clairière, il ouvrit grand le sac, y déposa de l'herbe et attendit. Un magnifique et imprudent lièvre vint et sauta dans le sac. La chasseur l'y enferma puis se mit en route pour le château du roi. Là-bas, il offrit son butin au nom de son maître auquel il avait inventé un nom, le marquis de Carabas. Pendant plusieurs jours, il chassa et offrit ce qu'il gagnait au roi, toujours au nom de son maître. Et un beau jour, le chat apprit que le roi devait aller se promener, accompagné de sa fille. Il courut rejoindre son maître et lui ordonna d'aller se baigner dans la rivière. Et lorsque le roi arriva, il cria « Au secours, au secours, mon maître, le marquis de Carabas, se noie ». Le roi s'arrêta et ordonna d'aller porter au secours au marquis. Le Chat botté expliqua au roi qu'on avait volé les habits de son maître. Le roi fit alors donner au garçon une chemise, un pantalon et un manteau de la plus belle étoffe. La fille du roi, le voyant ainsi vêtu, en tomba follement amoureuse. Et le jeune garçon fut invité à monter dans le carrosse du roi. Le Chat Botté partit en avance et dès qu'il apercevait des paysans, il les menaçait afin qu'ils disent tous que ces terres appartenaient au marquis. L'animal arriva enfin devant un grand château qui appartenait à un ogre aussi effrayant que riche. Le chat, qui connaissait les pouvoirs de l'ogre, le piège. Il lui demanda de se transformer en lion et c'est ce que fit l'ogre. Une fois que l'ogre eut retrouvé son aspects normal, le félin lui demande « Vous pouvez vous transformer en lion mais êtes vous capable de vous transformer en quelque chose de petit ? Comme une souris ? ». Et l'ogre se transforma en une souris minuscule. Alors le chat lui sauta dessus et l'avala d'une seule bouchée. Lorsque le roi arriva devant le château et voulut y entrer. Le Chat l'accueillit en lui disant ceci « Que sa Majesté le Roi soit bienvenu au château du marquis de Carabas » Le roi, émerveillé par la beauté du lieu, félicita son propriétaire. Et ému par l'amour que sa fille portait au marquis de Carabas, le roi accepta que le jeune garçon épouse sa fille. Les nouveaux époux vécurent heureux et entourés de leurs nombreux enfants._

Hermione referma le livre et cligna des paupières.

 _\- Et voilà, c'est fini, Drago. Ce livre, ma mère me le lisait tous les soirs. Il était toujours posé sur ma table de nuit et je choisissais quelle histoire je voulais que ma mère me lise. A force, je les connaissais toutes par cœur._

 _\- C'est une joli histoire. J'aime beaucoup._

Hermione et Drago s'enlacèrent et fixèrent le feu, réfléchissant à ce qu'ils avaient découvert sur l'autre aujourd'hui.

 **Et voilà, c'est fini. Ce chapitre vous a plu ? Vous n'aviez pas pensé aux contes moldus ?**

 **Alors, à votre avis, que va-t-il se passer demain ?**

 **PS. La première histoire est _« La petite fille aux allumettes »_ de Anderson. La deuxième est _« Le chat botté »_ mais je ne connais pas l'auteur. **

**PS Je publie tôt aujourd'hui ;) On est tous fière de moi :D**

 **A demain,**

 **Lia**


	14. Jour 14

**Coucou tout le monde !**

 **Comment allez-vous. Plus qu'une semaine et je serais en vacances;) J'ai trop hâte !**

 **Bref, voilà le nouveau chapitre. Aujourd'hui, Drago et Hermione parlerons de… Je ne vais pas vous le dire ;D**

 **Bonne lecture,**

 **Lia**

 _Noël 1979_

 _Hermione n'est qu'un petit bébé et fête son premier Noël avec ses parents. Juste ses parents. Ces derniers n'ont pas voulus l'amener au repas familial annuel. Ils avaient préféré la garder pour eux. Leur petite princesse. La prunelle de leur yeux. Leur fille._

 _Et pour la première fois de sa jeune vie, Hermione Granger rigola. Elle ria des grimaces de son père au-dessus de son berceau. Elle ria des chatouilles de la peluche en forme de licorne que sa mère venait de lui offrir. Pour la première fois de sa vie, elle était heureuse, sans savoir ce que cela voulait dire._

 _Drago n'avait que quelques mois et il n'avait jamais vu son père. Seul sa mère s'occupait de lui et il ne serait pas présenté à la haute société sorcière avant longtemps. Narcissa n'avait pas le droit de lui montrer son amour mais loin de tout et surtout loin de son mari et de ses amis maléfiques, elle le faisait. Elle montrait à son fils à quel point elle l'aimait. Et pour la première fois depuis sa naissance, le petit Drago Malefoy ria. Il ria lorsque sa mère fit de la magie et le fit léviter jusqu'à elle. Il ria encore plus quand il prit dans ses mains la peluche en forme de dragon, qui bougeait les ailes et crachait une sorte de feu magique inoffensif. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il fut heureux, sans savoir que cela ne lui arriverait que rarement._

 _Aujourd'hui_

Drago et Hermione arrivèrent au même instant devant la porte d'entrée. Ils s'enlacèrent tendrement et la jeune femme déverrouilla la porte et entra dans la maison, suivit par son compagnon. Drago se laissa tomber sur le canapé, épuisé par cette longue journée et ferma les yeux. Hermione s'assit en tailleur à côté de lui. Elle l'observait, le sondait de son regard noisette. Elle semblait plonger dans ses pensées. D'une voix douce, elle posa une question à Drago

 _\- Chéri ? Quel est ton premier souvenir lié à Noël ?_

Le jeune homme tourna la tête vers elle et l'observa en silence. Ils avaient très peu parlé du passé. Cela fait trop mal, à l'un comme à l'autre. Cette question l'étonnait de la part de la jeune femme. Mais il se doutait qu'elle voulait le connaître mieux. Alors, il décida de lui répondre.

 _\- Le premier Noël dont je me souviens…_ murmura-t-il. _J'avais sept ans et c'était la première fois que j'étais présenté à la haute société sorcière. J'étais très stressé. Et puis j'avais appris récemment pourquoi les Sang-Purs n'était pas présenté avant. Il y avait toujours le risque qu'ils naissent Cracmols. Et ce serait une honte pour la famille. Alors, ils étaient présenté une fois que leur pouvoirs s'étaient manifestés. Pour moi, c'était encore tout récent et je ne les contrôlais pas du tout. Dès qu'une émotion venait me perturber, même si ce n'était pas visible physiquement, il se passait toujours des choses bizarres autour de moi. Cela énervait mon père. Et je ne voulais pas le décevoir. Alors il fallait que je me contrôle. Je me souviens que j'avais passé des heures avec mes parents pour me trouver une tenue convenable. J'avais trouvé cela horrible. Rester sans bouger pendant plusieurs heures. Et essayer des milliers de tenues. J'aurais préféré jouer dehors ou avec l'elfe de maison. Mais je n'avais pas le droit de faire tout cela lorsque mon père était à la maison. En tout cas, je me souviendrais toujours de la peur que j'ai ressenti en entrant dans la salle de bal pour la première fois et en voyant tous ces inconnus me fixer. C'est tellement déstabilisant. Surtout pour un enfant. J'ai passé des heures à dire bonjour à tout le monde, à sourire d'une façon totalement fausse et à serrer des centaines de mains. A la fin de la soirée, ma mère m'a couché et m'a raconté l'histoire que je t'ai raconté samedi. Le lendemain, j'ai appris par ma mère que mon père était fière de moi et de l'effet que j'avais fait au Sang-Pur. Elle m'a aussi dit qu'il attendait de grandes choses de moi._ Drago se plongea dans ses pensées, nostalgique. _Et toi, chérie ? Ton premier souvenir ?_

Hermione sourit tristement et prit la main de Drago dans la sienne. Elle allait avoir besoin de courage pour lui raconter tout cela. Même si, en lui posant cette question, elle savait qu'elle devrait lui raconter. Elle pouvait lui mentir mais elle ne voulait pas.

 _\- J'avais sept ans, moi aussi. Ce n'était pas un Noël joyeux. Sans doute le plus triste que je n'ai jamais vécu. Ma mère avait fait une fausse couche quelques jours plus tôt. Mon père avait passé beaucoup de temps à m'expliquer ce que ça signifiait. La seule chose que j'ai retenu, c'est que je n'aurais plus de petit frère ou petite sœur à protéger. Et cette idée me rendait très triste. Donc, le soir de Noël, il m'envoyèrent très tôt au lit. Mais je n'étais pas fatiguée et je voulais voir le père Noël. Alors je suis descendu et j'ai entendu une conversation de mes parents. Je n'aurais jamais du l'entendre mais ce fut le cas. Ma mère pleurait dans les bras de mon père et il essayait de la calmer. Je n'ai pas compris tout ce qu'elle a dit mais ce que j'ai compris, c'est qu'elle avait perdue le bébé à cause de moi. Mes pouvoirs s'était déclenchée récemment et je faisais pleins de bêtises. A l'époque, j'étais une enfant très turbulente. Tous ces faits étranges qui se produisaient autour de moi lui faisait peur et la stressait. Elle avait déjà des problèmes de santé et le bébé n'a pas supporté. Il est mort avant même d'être né. Je suis tout de suite remontée dans ma chambre et je me suis cachée sous mes couvertures. J'ai pleurée et j'ai priée pour qu'on efface mes erreurs. Mais ça n'a pas marché. J'avais toujours mes pouvoirs et ma mère n'est plus jamais tombée enceinte. A cause de moi. Alors j'ai décidé de devenir médecin, pour sauver tous les bébés et tous les gens. Je me suis renfermée sur moi-même à partir de ce moment et j'ai perdu tout mes amis en refusant de parler avec eux. J'ai commencé à lire. Beaucoup. J'étais surdouée. C'est-à-dire que j'étais plus douée que les gens de mon âge. C'est le premier souvenir de Noël que j'ai._

Drago serra la jeune femme dans ses bras. Au fil de son récit, il avait senti que c'était un événement qui l'avait beaucoup fragilisé. Et il se promit encore une fois de la rendre heureuse.

Il ne voulais pas qu'elle aille se coucher en étant triste, alors il décida de lui raconter un autre souvenir.

 _\- Princesse, tu te souviens de notre Noël de deuxième année. C'était le premier Noël que je passais au château. Et toi et tes amis,_ Drago grimaça sur le terme, _vous vous êtes fait passé pour mes amis. Avec du polynectar. Je dois dire que tu m'as impressionnée pour ce coup. Faire du polynectar à 12 ans, ce n'est pas donné à tout le monde._ Drago sentit la jeune fille sourire dans son cou. _En plus, c'était un Noël un peu effrayant à cause de la Chambre des Secrets. Je l'ai jamais dit mais elle me faisait très peur. Je savais qu'elle ne s'en prendrait jamais au Sang-Pur mais on ne savait pas ce qui se cachait dans cette pièce. Et puis j'avais peur pour toi,_ rougit Drago. _Même si tu étais insupportable, tu étais la seule adversaire digne de moi. Alors je ne voulais pas que tu disparaisse si tôt._

Drago sut qu'il avait réussi à changer les idées de la jeune femme lorsqu'elle se redressa pour l'embrassant en riant. Ses yeux brillaient de nouveau et ses lèvres étaient étirée en un magnifique sourire. Et elle était magnifique ainsi.

 **Et voilà, c'est fini. Vous y aviez pensé ?**

 **J'ai bien aimé écrire les souvenirs d'Hermione et Drago. Je sais pas, me plonger dans leur tête comme ça, j'aime bien.**

 **D'ailleurs, j'ai un peu changé le style au début du chapitre. Vous avez remarqué ? Ça vous a plu ?**

 **Que va-t-il se passer demain, à votre avis ?**

 **Lia**


	15. Jour 15

**Coucou tout le monde !**

 **Aujourd'hui, je reviens pour un nouveau chapitre. Cette fois, Hermione et Drago s'assiérons calmement pour écrire… quelque chose, mais quoi ?**

 **Bonne lecture,**

 **Lia**

Lorsque Hermione arriva, ce mardi soir, elle fut accueillit par une douce odeur de cannelle et une chaleur réconfortante. Drago était déjà arrivé et Hermione le rejoignit dans le canapé.

 _\- Chéri, on a des choses à faire ce soir._

 _\- Comme quoi ?_ Demanda paresseusement Drago.

 _\- Comme écrire les cartes de vœux pour nos amis et la famille._

 _\- On peut faire ça un autre jour, non ?_

 _\- Drago, on est déjà le 15 décembre. Il est temps de les envoyer. Sinon, elle vont arriver trop tard._

 _\- Mais c'est pas trop grave. On a qu'à en faire seulement l'année prochaine,_ murmurant Drago. _C'est nos amis, ils ne nous en voudrons pas._

 _\- Et mes parents. Et les tiens ? Tu ne vas pas me dire que les Malefoy n'attendent pas une carte de vœux de notre part ?_

 _\- C'est vrai. Mais ils peuvent attendre aussi._

 _\- Drago, nous allons écrire ces cartes ce soir._

Hermione se leva et s'installa à la table du salon, en prenant avec elle des plumes, des parchemins et plusieurs encriers de différentes couleurs. Elle commença par faire une liste de personnes. Ils devaient envoyer une carte à Blaise, Pansy, Ron, Harry, Ginny, Luna, Ted, la famille Malefoy, la famille Granger et la famille Weasley. Hermione informa le jeune homme de sa liste et il ajouta seulement Théodore, qui travaillait maintenant avec lui.

Hermione se mordilla la lèvre et remit une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille. Drago connaissait ce comportement par cœur, elle le faisait toujours pour s'aider à se concentrer et à réfléchir.

 _\- Je vais commencer par la carte pour mes parents !_

La jeune femme trempa sa plume dans l'encre bleu et apposa sa plume sur son parchemin. Elle écrivit :

 _Joyeux Noël maman et papa ! J'attends avec impatience de vous revoir pour le jour de Noël. En attendant, je pense fort à vous et je vous aime. Hermione (et Drago)_

Drago décida finalement de se lever et affala sur la chaise. Il tira vers lui une feuille de parchemin et prit une plume.

 _\- Donc, moi, je dois écrire à mes parents._

 _\- Tu as l'air tellement enthousiasme, chéri,_ ironisa Hermione.

Le jeune homme soupira et se mit à écrire.

 _Cher père et mère,_

 _je viens vers vous en ce jour de décembre pour vous souhaiter un joyeux Noël. Sachez qu'Hermione et moi, nous vous attendons avec impatience pour le jour de Noël. Drago_

Le jeune décida de continuer dans sa lancée et prit la liste.

 _\- Je vais écrire à Blaise et à Pansy maintenant._

 _Blaise, je te souhaite un Joyeux Noël ! Profite bien de tes cadeaux et n'oublie pas que nous fêtons le réveillon tous ensemble. Hermione à hâte de te revoir. A demain. Drago_

 _Pansy ! Je te souhaite un Joyeux Noël ! Profite bien de tes cadeaux et de ton amoureux, n'est ce pas, ma belle ? N'oublie pas que tu viens fêter le réveillon avec nous. Si tu ne viens pas, Hermione et moi te rendrons visite en portant des vêtements de seconde zone et qui ne sont pas assortis. Méfis-toi !_

 _Tu me manques ! À Hermione aussi, elle a hâte de te revoir. Drago._

Pendant que Drago écrivait ses lettres, Hermione aussi. Elle adressa d'abord ses lettres à Harry et Ron. Elle écrivit sensiblement la même chose pour ses deux amis, changeant seulement des petits détails.

 _Harry, mon ami,_

 _je te souhaite un joyeux Noël. Cela fait si longtemps qu'on se connaît, tous les deux. Notre amitié, le trio d'or est tellement fort et c'est un des nombreux noël que nous allons passer ensemble. J'ai hâte de te revoir et j'espère que mon cadeau te plaira._

 _On se verra pour le réveillon. Hermione (et Drago)_

Ensuite, Hermione écrivit une lettre à Ginny.

 _Joyeux Noël, ma belle ! Si longtemps qu'on est amie toutes les deux. Ma première amie à Poudlard. Ma confidente. La seule fille de mon groupe. Notre amitié est plus forte que tout et j'ai hâte de te retrouver pour Noël. Cela fait si longtemps qu'on ne s'est pas. Je t'attend pour le réveillon._

 _Bisous. Hermione (et Drago)_

 _PS : Désolée, tu sais que je deviens un peu sentimentale pendant les fêtes de Noël._

Hermione et Drago prirent tous deux un nouveau parchemin et écrire respectivement pour la famille Weasley et pour Théodore.

 _Madame et Monsieur Weasley, je vous souhaite un joyeux Noël. Cela fait maintenant longtemps que je n'ai pas pu passer Noël avec vous et même si cela me manque, je sais que je le passe toujours avec mes amis._

 _En espérant vous revoir bientôt, Hermione (et Drago)_

 _Théodore, je te souhaite un joyeux Noël ! Passe de bonnes fêtes ! A demain. Drago_

 _\- Drago, pourrais-tu écrire la lettre pour Luna pendant que j'écris celle pour Ted._

Drago soupira sans répondre mais se mit au travail.

 _Luna, Hermione et moi te souhaitons un joyeux Noël. Nous espérons que ton cadeau sera un Ronflax Cornu et que cela te rendra excessivement heureuse. Nous espérons te voir au réveillon et nous pensons fort à toi. Drago (et Hermione)_

Drago grimaça en écrivant cette lettre et lança un regard noir à Hermione.

 _\- J'espère au moins que ça lui plaira. Pour que j'écrive des bêtises pareilles._

 _\- Ne t'inquiète pas. Tout lui plaît._

Hermione, quand à elle, écrivait cette lettre, un léger sourire flottant sur ses lèvres.

 _Mon petit Ted,_

 _tu as maintenant 7 ans et tu sais lire. Je t'écris cette lettre pour te souhaiter un joyeux noël. Je te promet de venir te voir le plus rapidement possible pour te raconter une nouvelle fois l'histoire du père noël. Et puis, si tu es sage, je te raconterais une autre anecdote sur tes parents. Tu me manques. Bisous ! Hermione_

Hermione et Drago s'étirèrent sur leur chaise. Ils avaient enfin terminés d'écrire ces cartes de vœux. Cela prenait toujours un temps immense, surtout en sachant qu'il devait écrire à pleins de monde.

 **Et voilà, ce chapitre est fini. Déjà ? Et oui ! Ca vous à plu ? Vous vous attendiez à ça ? Que va-t-il se passer dans le prochain chapitre, à votre avis ?**

 **P.S petite référence à la Pansy de la fic de IACB Le contrat (allez faire un tour, elle est géniale)**

 **A demain,**

 **Lia**


	16. Jour 16

**Coucou ! Comment allez-vous ? Moi je vais bien. On est bientôt en vacances ;)**

 **Me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre. Cette fois Hermione et Drago fêtent Noël dans l'entreprise de ce dernier.**

 **Drais est le nom de l'entreprise de potion que Drago à crée avec Blaise et dont le premier employé en plus d'eux à été Théodore.**

 **Hermione est médicomage**

 **Bonne lecture,**

 **Lia**

Hermione avait prit son après-midi pour aller fêter Noël avec Drago chez Drais. Cela ,'avait pas été facile mais elle avait fini par convaincre son supérieur qu'elle pouvait partir quelques heures plus tôt.

Il était midi et elle se changea dans les vestiaires. Elle enfila rapidement ses bottines noires à talons et sortit de l'hôpital pour transplaner. Elle se retrouva dans une petite ruelle étroite et rejoignit à petits pas pressés le traiteur dont Drago avait réservé les services (pour lui faire plaisir). Elle patienta quelques minutes avant qu'un homme lui emmène ses plats. Elle vérifia que tout était là puis sortit. Elle avait beaucoup de sacs et elle se dépêcha de rejoindre la ruelle pour jeter un sort pour les réduire et les rendre plus léger. Enfin, elle transplana.

En arrivant dans le bureau de Drago, elle jeta un coup d'œil à l'horloge. 12h30. Elle était à l'heure. Drago se jeta sur elle, stressé.

 _\- C'est bon, chérie, tu as tout ? Il ne manque rien ? Ça à l'air bon ?_

 _\- Calme toi chéri. C'est bon, tout est là. Et ça sent très bon je pense qu'on va bien manger, sourit_ Hermione.

 _\- Tant mieux. C'est les un an de l'entreprise, en plus. Et c'est une surprise pour Blaise et Théodore. Tu crois que ça va leur plaire ?_

 _\- Mais oui, chéri, ce que tu as fait c'est parfait. Ça va leur plaire, j'en suis certaine. Maintenant, il me semble qu'il te restait des choses à faire ?_

 _\- Oui, c'est vrai, je m'y remets. Donne les sacs aux elfes,_ dit Drago tout en se dirigeant vers son bureau. Dès qu'il eu dit ses mots, un elfe apparut et Hermione lui donna les sacs après avoir lancé le contre-sort. Pendant qu'il tapait frénétiquement sur le clavier de son ordinateur, Hermione avança calmement vers lui et se mit derrière lui. Ensuite, elle déposa un baiser sur ses fins cheveux blonds et commença à le masser pour qu'enfin, il se détende. Cette méthode fonctionna rapidement et Hermione, soupira, soulagée. Un Drago stressé était toujours difficile à gérer. La brune ne vit pas le temps passer et 13 heures sonna.

Au même moment, une mélodie de Noël se déclencha et une voix sortit de nulle part. La voix de Drago disait que tout le monde était prié de suivre les bougies et qu'une surprise les attendrait à l'arrivé. Tous ses employés obéirent, la tête en l'air pour voir des décorations de Noël apparut entre leur arrivé et maintenant. Ils étaient impressionnés tout comme Hermione. Elle se tourna vers Drago, les yeux rempli d'interrogations et il lui fit un sourire mystérieux comme seul réponse. Il lui attrapa la main et la guida à travers les couloirs de l'entreprise. La jeune femme se laissa faire et observation la nouvelle décoration qu'avait revêtu le lieu pour l'occasion.

En franchissant la porte, le jeune homme laissa la jeune femme s'installer à la table d'honneur en compagnie de Blaise, Théodore, Pansy et Astoria. Lui-même monta sur l'estrade et se lança un Sonorus.

- _Chers employés, je suis ravi de vous voir tous ici pour qu'on fête Noël, certes un peu en avance mais surtout tous ensemble. Je voudrais remercier Blaise, mon associé, celui qui m'a suivit et soutenu dans cette folle aventure lorsque j'ai décidé de monter cette entreprise. Ça fait maintenant un an que nous avons signé le premier contrat en rapport avec Drais. C'était le contrat pour ce bâtiment. Je voulais aussi remercier Théodore, qui à été notre premier employé, celui que nous avons engagé dès que nous avons su que l'entreprise était crée. Cela fait aussi un an. Maintenant, on est un peu plus dans cette entreprise et j'en suis ravi. J'aime travailler avec chacun d'entre vous. Et cette entreprise est un rêve devenu réalité. J'aimerai aussi remercier Hermione, ma compagne, qui me supporte chaque jour, qui supporte tous mes retards et surtout qui supporte mes longs monologues sur Drais. Merci d'être là aujourd'hui._ Hermione rougit quand tous les regards se tournèrent vers elle mais Drago reprit la parole. _Et maintenant, j'aimerai vous souhaitez à tous un joyeux Noël et profitez bien de cette petite fête._

Drago descendit de l'estrade sous les applaudissements et rejoignit la table d'honneur. Dès qu'il fut assis, les plats apparurent dans les assiettes envoyé par les elfes de maison. _Et maintenant, bonne appétit._ Drago enleva le Sonorus qu'il s'était appliqué après cette phrase et commença à manger. Il sourit à Hermione en goûtant et la complimenta sur ses choix. Puis, il discuta avec Blaise et Théodore, qui le félicitait de cette surprise. Ils n'avaient rien remarqué et avaient ravis de cette attention. Hermione, quand à elle, parlait avec Pansy et Astoria. Astoria et Hermione se tolérait seulement mais celle-ci étant la compagne de Théodore, elle était souvent présente pour les événements en rapport avec l'entreprise. Par contre, Hermione et Pansy s'adorait. Pansy et Blaise s'étant progressivement intégré dans le groupe d'ami d'Hermione, ils passaient beaucoup de temps ensemble. Et Hermione et Pansy avait au final pleins de points communs et pouvaient parler toutes les deux pendants des heures. Le repas se passa dans une bonne ambiance et tout le monde était heureux et souriant.

À la fin du repas, les tables se débarrassèrent toute seule et une piste de danse apparut. Les Bizar' Sister montèrent sur l'estrade et la musique démarra. Tout le monde dansa et s'amusa.

La fête ne dura pas longtemps et à 16 heures, tout le monde était parti. Drago les avait libérés en avance pour cette soirée et ils étaient tous repartit satisfait de leur journée et de leur patron. Blaise et Théodore était aussi partit. Seul restait Hermione et Drago. Le jeune couple se mit au travail et à grand renfort de sortilège, nettoya toute la pièce. Ils firent ensuite un rapide tour de l'entreprise pour vérifier que tout allait bien.

Ils rejoignirent enfin leur maison, plus tôt que d'habitude mais quand même épuisés par cette journée spéciale.

Et ce n'était pas fini parce qu'ils savaient déjà qu'ils aurait aussi une longue journée le lendemain.

 **Et voilà, chapitre terminé :)**

 **Ce chapitre vous a plu ? A votre avis, pourquoi ils auront une longue journée demain ?**

 **N'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review, ça me fait toujours plaisir (et je répond toujours).**

 **A demain,**

 **Lia**


	17. Jour 17

**Coucou tout le monde !**

 **Je suis trop fatiguée ce soir. Mais j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira quand même. Allez, les ami, plus qu'une journée et c'est les vacances. Et je fini à 16h demain. Ouiiiii !**

 **Fini le blabla, place au chapitre. A votre avis, c'est sur quoi ?**

 **Bonne lecture,**

 **Lia**

Drago avait prit son après-midi, comme l'avait fait Hermione la veille. Lui aussi avait dû convaincre son patron… Mais attendez, c'est lui le patron. Il avait eu facilement son après-midi de libre. Et ça énervait Hermione, qui avait eu du mal à convaincre son supérieur de la laisser partir quelques heures plus tôt la veille.

À midi, Drago transplana devant Saint Mangouste et rejoignit le bureau d'Hermione. Celle-ci n'était pas là, sans doute en train de s'occuper d'un patient. Elle travaillait toujours jusqu'au dernier moment. Drago s'installa donc sur la chaise où prenait place habituellement la jeune femme. À cette place, la première chose qu'il vit fut une photo de lui. Il se souvenait de cette photo. Elle avait été prise quelques jours après que les deux jeunes gens se soient mis en couple officiellement. Cette photo était magnifique, elle était prise d'assez près et c'était Hermione elle-même qui avait pris la photo donc Drago était naturel avec elle. On voyait des cheveux blond désordonnés, ce qui lui arrivait rarement en public et il affichait un sourire éclatant, seulement adressé à elle. Cela lui faisait plaisir de savoir qu'elle avait une photo de lui sur son bureau. Et après tout, lui aussi avait une photo d'elle sur son bureau. Il y avait aussi une photo du trio d'or qui semblait assez vieille vu l'âge des enfants. Il y avait aussi une photo de Ted, assez récente. Hermione adorait ce gamin. Dès qu'elle le pouvait, elle passait le voir. Un mur entier était aussi recouvert de photo et Drago comprit qu'il s'agissait des victimes de la guerre en voyant une photo de Sirius, Dumbledore, Tonks, Lupin. Mais il y avait aussi des photo de ses patients. Hermione gardait une trace de chaque passage dans sa vie, qu'il soit bref ou plus long.

Enfin, Hermione arriva. Elle sembla surprise de le voir dans son bureau et en regardant l'horloge, elle se rendit compte que c'était elle qui était en retard. Elle embrassa Drago légèrement, pour le remercier de sa patience et se changea. Elle enleva sa blouse de médicomage et mit un blazer classique par-dessus sa chemise blanche. Elle n'aimait pas trop se balader en robe de sorcier au travail parce qu'elle trouvait que cela la gênait dans ses mouvements. Le personnel de l'hôpital était maintenant habitué à la voir évolué en pantalon dans l'enceinte de l'établissement.

Drago et Hermione discutèrent un peu, de tout et de rien, profitant simplement de ce moment pour se retrouver. À 13 heures, ils se dirigèrent vers la salle de réception, comme ils avaient fait la veille chez Drais. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, ils s'assirent aussitôt à une table avec plusieurs collègues d'Hermione, que Drago ne connaissait ni d'Eve ni d'Adam (Hermione lui avait appris cette expression un jour et depuis il l'utilisait dès qu'il en avait l'occasion). Le jeune homme avait peur de se sentir un peu exclu de cette table rempli exclusivement de médicomage mais Hermione, comme toujours, su l'intégrer parfaitement à la discussion en parlant de la relation étroite qui existe entre potion et médicomagie.

Le silence se fit peu à peu quand apparut le directeur. Drago aperçut l'estrade au moment où le directeur de Saint Mangouste monta dessus. Il sourit. Saint Mangouste avait eu la même idée que lui. Le directeur se jeta un sonorus et paradoxalement, le silence se fit entièrement dans la salle.

 _\- Bonjour, mes chers collèges. Je suis ravi de vous accueillir aujourd'hui pour un repas de Noël suivi d'un léger bal pour ceux qui veulent. J'aimerais aussi remercier mes associés, toujours présent pour l'hôpital._ Il se tut pendant que de léger applaudissements se faisaient entendre. _Et cette année, j'aimerais instaurer une nouveauté, venu du monde moldu, c'est-à-dire féliciter publiquement notre meilleur employé de l'année. Et j'ai le plaisir de vous annoncer que cette année, il s'agit de Miss Hermione Granger._ La foule éclata en fort applaudissement sous le rosissement d'Hermione et le large sourire de Drago. _Merci à tous, joyeux Noël et bonne appétit._

Le directeur sortit de la salle aussi rapidement qu'il était entré et des plats apparurent dans les assiettes des convives. Les médicomages présents à la table d'Hermione t Drago s'empressèrent de féliciter la jeune femme, ne cessant de lui rappeler quel honneur cela était. Selon le directeur, elle était celle qui avait le plus travailler cette année. Et même s'il y avait de nombreux jaloux, tout le monde était forcé de le reconnaître. Hermione était une jeune diplômée, qui avait fini ses études plus tôt que la normale et qui avait une renommée plus grande que la plupart de ses collèges. Les mauvaises langues diront que c'était seulement parce qu'elle était l'amie du Survivant, une héroïne de guerre et qu'elle sortait avec le célèbre Drago Malefoy. Mais en vérité, la jeune femme méritait amplement cette honneur de voir son travail reconnu, parce qu'elle travaillait d'arrache-pied pour sauver le plus de malade.

À la fin du repas, les tables se débarrassèrent toute seule et Drago se dit qu'ils avaient décidément copier sur son idée. Tout était semblable. Cela était évidement de la mauvaise foi mais personne se risqua à lui faire remarquer.

Hermione et Drago ne voulaient pas rester longtemps au bal. Ils voulaient juste rentrer chez eux et se reposer. Malheureusement, tout le monde voulait féliciter la première personne à avoir reçu le prix de la meilleure employée de l'année. Hermione dû donc serrer des centaines de main, remercier des centaines de fois et sourire pendant tout ce temps.

Quand enfin ils purent rentrer chez eux, Hermione se laissa tomber sur le canapé, épuisée.

 _\- Je comprend pourquoi tu ne m'emmène jamais aux événements mondains. C'est ennuyant comme tout et épuisant._

En réalité, le jeune homme ne l'avait jamais emmener à un de ces événements parce qu'il avait trop peur qu'elle fuit en courant en voyant la réalité de la haute société sorcière.

 **Et voilà, ça vous a plu ? Vous vous y attendiez ?**

 **Que ce passera-t-il dans le chapitre de demain ?**

 **A demain**

 **Lia**


	18. Jour 18

**Coucou !**

 **Excusez moi de ne pas avoir posté hier mais j'étais malade:(**

 **Mais je le poste maintenant. Et c'est un chapitre pour fêter comme il se doit les vacances.**

 **Bonne lecture,**

 **Lia**

Lorsque Drago entendit la porte de l'entrée s'ouvrir, il se leva d'un bond et rejoignit presque en courant Hermione. Il la souleva et la fit tournoyer dans ses bras.

 _-On est en vacances ! Enfin !_ Cria-t-il presque dans les oreilles d'Hermione lorsqu'il se décida à la reposer au sol.

Hermione grimaça. S'il était aussi joyeux toute la soirée, ses tympans s'y survivraient pas. Elle l'embrassa tendrement, l'obligeant à se taire. Mais dès que la jeune femme s'éloigna, le jeune homme recommença à s'égosiller. Hermione ne l'avait pas vu aussi joyeux depuis… la victoire de _son_ équipe de Quidditch lors d'un match qui les opposaient à l'équipe préféré de Ron. Maintenant, Drago chantait une chanson de son cru pour fêter les vacances et souriait largement. Hermione adorait le voir dans cet état, un grand sourire plaqué sur le visage et les yeux brillants. Mais elle devait l'avouer. Il était fatiguant. Depuis qu'ils étaient ensemble, ça devait être la deuxième ou troisième fois qu'elle le voyait dans cet état. Et en vérité, elle ne regrettait pas tellement le fait que ce soit aussi rare. Parce que même s'il était incroyablement mignon ainsi, il était surtout complètement crevant.

Drago décida d'arrêter de chanter lorsqu'Hermione s'assit dans le canapé en soupirant. Il s'assit à côté d'elle et la prit dans ses bras. Puis il se mit à monologuer sur les vacances et leur impact sur sa société. Dis comme ça, c'était ennuyant. Et en réalité, c'était ennuyant.

 _\- Tu vois, Hermione, je sais que ce n'est pas raissonable d'avoir deux semaines de vacances à Noël pour une entreprise toute jeune. Mais on avait tous besoin de vacances. Alors je me suis dit que c'était la meilleure chose à faire…_

À ce moment-là, Hermione décrocha et se contenta de hocher la tête ou de grogner légèrement au moment opportun. Soudain, elle sentit le jeune homme bouger sous elle. Elle comprit qu'il riait et se tourna vers lui. Le jeune homme l'observait, le bouche tordu en un rire silencieux et les yeux brillants de larmes contenus. Hermione rougit quand elle comprit que Drago se moquait d'elle. C'est vrai qu'elle commençait à s'endormir… en bavant. Mais ce n'était pas une raison pour rire comme ça. Hermione se détourna et croisa les bras en boudant. Elle tenta aussi de s'arracher à son étreinte mais le jeune homme la tenait fermement. Après quelques minutes de lutte inutile, Hermione arrêta de bouger sous les rires toujours plus fort de son compagnon. Discrètement, la jeune femme attrapa sa baguette. _Rictusempra,_ cria-t-elle pour se venger. Drago fut obligé de la lacher tellement il riait fort. Hermione avait toujours été forte en sortilèges et elle était particulièrement douée pour celui-ci. Hermione observa le jeune homme se tordre de rire en sol, se tenant les abdos à deux bras. Cependant, elle n'avait pas l'air décidée à arrêter le sort. Drago réussit à relever la tête et entre deux éclats de rire, supplia la jeune femme de lancer le contre-sort. Elle obéit aux bouts de plusieurs minutes. Le jeune homme se releva doucement, douloureusement. Et cette fois, ce fut à lui de voir la jeune femme les yeux brillants et les lèvres étirer en un rictus moqueur.

 _\- Ah, tu veux jouer à ça ?_ Murmura-t-il d'une voix doucereuse. _Très bien. Mais je te préviens, je vais gagner._

Le jeune homme s'élancer vers la jeune femme, qui s'enfuit en éclatant de rire. Drago n'eut pas de mal à la rattraper car elle riait tellement qu'elle avait du mal à avancer. Et, au lieu de lui jeter un sort comme elle, Drago l'attaqua à coup de chatouille lui même. Rapidement, il se trouva au-dessus d'Hermione qui gigotait dans tous les sens pour s'échapper. Il remarqua soudainement son regards'éclairer et s'inquiéta. La jeune femme se redressa malgré ses abdos en feu et l'embrassa. Pris pas surprise, le jeune homme se figea. Et ce fut son erreur. Profitant de son moment d'égarement, Hermione se redressa et le fis basculer sous elle. Elle éclata de rire. Cette fois, c'était elle qui avait le pouvoir. Fatiguée, elle s'allongea sur le jeune homme et lui murmura au creux de l'oreille.

 _\- J'ai gagnée, amour._

 _\- Ne t'inquiète pas, chérie. On va passer deux semaines seuls tous les deux. Je me vengerais. Je te le promets._

Hermione sourit contre son cou. Elle savait qu'il allait mettre sa menace en exécution mais en attendant c'était elle qui avait gagné et elle comptait bien en profiter.

 _\- Demain matin, tu m'amèneras le petit-déjeuner au lit ?_

 **Ce chapitre est un peu moins long que les précédents mais je l'aime bien. Il est léger, très en accord avec le thème de Noël je trouve. J'espère que ça vous aura plu ?**

 **Que va-t-il se passer dans le prochain chapitre ?**

 **Lia**


	19. Jour 19

**Et me voilà avec un nouveau chapitre. Désolée de ne pas avoir posté avant mais je n'étais pas chez moi samedi et dimanche et je n'avais pas internet. Mais pour me faire pardonner, vous aurez trois chapitres aujourd'hui.**

 **J'espère qu'il vous plaira.**

 **Bonne lecture,**

 **Lia**

Drago était debout devant son lit, un plateau dans les bras. Hermione dormait toujours, mais en voyant le sourire de son amant, on comprenait que ce fait ne durerait pas longtemps. En effet, Drago fit un infime mouvement avec sa baguette et un seau d'eau froide tomba sur la jeune femme. Celle-ci se redressa d'un coup en haletant. En voyant Drago et son air innocent, ses yeux se rétrécirent et lancèrent des éclairs.

 _\- Chérie, tu es enfin réveillée. Je t'ai amener le petit déjeuner au lit, comme tu me l'a demandé hier._

Hermione attrapa sa baguette et lança un sort de séchage sur les draps et ses habits. Elle lança aussi un sort pour se réchauffer, tout en se retenant pour ne pas en lancer un au visage de Drago. Quand elle reposa sa baguette sur la table de nuit et qu'elle prit la plateau, Drago soupira. Pendant une minute, il avait cru que sa belle lui jetterai un sort. Mais elle avait réussi à se retenir et il en était heureux. Prudent, il la laissa se calmer seul et partit se promener, sans oublier de la prévenir. Il se souvenait de la scène qu'elle lui avait fait une fois.

Drago rentra pour le déjeuner et celui-ci se passa calmement. Hermione avait digérée la blague de mauvais goût (selon elle, parce que lui était fière) de Drago. Drago et Hermione s'installèrent sur le canapé et avant que la jeune femme allume la télé, Drago voulait lui parler.

 _\- Hermione, si j'ai posé deux semaines de vacances maintenant, c'est pour te faire une surprise. Je me suis dit qu'on pouvait partir en vacances, rien que tous les deux._

Hermione était vraiment enthousiasme. Mais le plus dur restait à venir. Pour l'avoir expérimenter avec ses parents, Drago savait qu'ils allaient devoir choisir la destination. Et c'était parfois le plus dur. Il se risqua cependant à proposer en premier.

 _\- Que dirais-tu de l'Amérique, chérie. Salem est très connu et il y a un collège là-bas. Et puis c'est un pays très intéressant, avec une culture différente de la notre._

Drago savait qu'en appuyant sur le côté savoir d'Hermione, il pourrait plus facilement la faire pencher vers son avis. Mais la jeune femme fit la moue.

 _\- C'est vrai mais c'est surtout un pays touristique. Il y aura trop de monde en cette période et ça va nous énerver tous les deux. Non, il nous faut un autre endroit._

 _\- L'Italie, alors,_ proposa Drago. _Il y a des paysages magnifiques, on y mange bien et il y a pleins de monuments superbes. Et niveau magie, ils sont impressionnants._ Hermione n'était toujours pas convaincue. _L'Ukraine, la Russie, les pays froids dont vient Viktor,_ proposa Drago d'un ton venimeux. Il savait que la jeune femme avait encore quelque contact avec son premier copain et il n'aimait pas cela.

 _\- Non, il fait trop froid, je n'aime pas cela. Et puis, je préfère passer du temps avec toi._

 _\- L'Amérique latine ? Le Brésil, l'Argentine ?_

 _\- Que dirais-tu d'aller en France ?_

Drago comprit qu'Hermione l'avait manipulée car elle voulait cette destination depuis le début. Elle approcha l'ordinateur d'eux et tapa rapidement sur le clavier. Elle montra à Drago des images des paysages, de la nourriture, des habitants. Et malgré lui, il dut avouer que c'était un pays intéressant. Et lui aussi voulait aller le visiter. Alors, il accepta la proposition d'Hermione.

Avec Hermione, c'était plus rapide de choisir une destination parce qu'elle arrivait facilement à éviter les conflits. Maintenant qu'ils avaient choisi où ils allaient, ils devaient choisir ce qu'ils y feraient.

 _\- Je suis déjà aller en France avec mes parents il y a quelques années. J'y avais fait du ski. Et je pense qu'on devrait le refaire._

 _\- C'est quoi, le ski ?_

 _\- C'est un sport moldu. Le principe est de descendre une pente enneigé sur des ski, une sorte de planche que tu met à chaque pied._

 _\- ça à l'air dangereux. Tu es sure de vouloir faire ça ?_

 _\- Tu verra Drago. Tu vas adorer. Et si tu veux, on commencera par la Bretagne*. Il y a des paysages magnifiques à visiter et le monde sorcier est très intéressant. Ils n'ont pas du tout la même culture et la même vision de la magie que nous et que le reste de la France._

 _\- Commencer ? Parce qu'on ne va pas rester dans un seul endroit ?_

 _\- Non, le point positif d'être sorcier, c'est de pouvoir se déplacer rapidement. Donc autant en profiter. Donc, on va rester trois jours en Bretagne. On pourra visiter les menhirs, aller voir le Mont Saint Michel et rencontrer les sorciers bretons._

Drago ne prit même pas la peine de réagir. Hermione avait décidé du voyage et même si elle lui demandait son avis, elle ferait en sorte qu'il veuille la même chose qu'elle s'il n'était pas d'accord. Une vrai petite Serpentard à ses heures perdues. Elle l'avait manipulée, et comme une pro. Malgré tout, il ne se faisait pas trop de soucis. Hermione le connaissait, elle ferait en sorte que ces vacances plaise autant à elle qu'à lui.

Hermione montra quelques photos de la Bretagne au jeune homme et il hocha la tête en signe d'accord.

 _\- Ensuite, on pourra avoir deux jours qu'on passera à la mer. On ira à Saint Malo, c'est encore en Bretagne. On ira aussi à la Côte d'Azur et à Marseille et Perpignan. Comme ça, on pourra se reposer et se prélasser à la plage._

Encore une fois, elle montra des images à Drago.

 _\- Ensuite, on ira deux jours à Paris. C'est vraiment la ville à voir. On pourra visiter des monuments moldus passionnants. Il y aura la Tour Eiffel, le musée du Louvres, le château de Versaille, les Champs-Elysées, l'Arc de Triomphe. Et puis c'est dans cette ville que se trouve l'équivalent du Chemin de Traverse en France. Et pour finir, on passera deux jours à la montagne, pour faire du ski._

Hermione tourna la tête vers le jeune homme, les yeux brillants.

 _\- On va apprendre pleins de choses, je suis sure que ça sera géniale._

 **Alors ce chapitre ? Que va-t-il se passer ensuite ?**

 **Lia**


	20. Jour 20

**Coucou, encore un chapitre.**

 **Et on continue dans le thème des vacances. Donc, que vont faire nos amoureux maintenant ?**

 **Bonne lecture,**

 **Lia**

Hermione et Drago profitèrent de leur premier véritable jour de vacances pour faire le grasse matinée. Ils se levèrent seulement au alentour de midi et se disputèrent gentiment pour arriver le premier dans la salle de bain, Hermione essayant de pousser Drago, sans succès. Finalement, ce fut le jeune homme qui gagna et la jeune femme n'eut pas d'autre choix que d'attendre pour aller prendre sa douche.

Une fois les deux jeunes gens habillés et propre, ils descendirent manger. Et une fois le repas fini, ils partirent pour le Ministère de la Magie. Ils avaient décidés de partir en vacances donc ils avaient besoin de louer un portoloin.

Une fois au Ministère et les divers contrôles passés, Hermione et Drago se placèrent dans la file d'attente. Et le jeune homme ne tarda pas à montrer des signes d'impatience.

 _\- Je suis un Malefoy, je ne comprends pas pourquoi on me traite comme tout le monde._

 _\- Peut-être parce que tu es comme tout le monde,_ ria Hermione.

La réaction du jeune homme ne se fit pas attendre et il se mit à bouder, tournant le dos à la jeune femme.

Et au bout de trente minutes de queue dans avoir l'impression de bouger, Hermione comprenait Drago. Ils attendaient, attendaient et attendaient encore sans même avoir la possibilité de s'asseoir s'ils le voulaient. Hermione se tourna sournoisement vers le jeune homme et plaça ses mains autour de son cou.

 _\- Chéri,_ fit-elle d'une petite voix innocente. _Je suis fatiguée ? Tu peux me porter un peu ?_

 _\- Chérie, moi aussi je suis fatigué. Alors, si pour une fois, on inversait les rôles et tu me portes ?_

À la grande surprise des autres personnes présentes, la jeune femme éclata de rire.

 _\- Et en quel honneur je ferais ça ?_ Répondit-elle.

 _\- Parce que tu m'aimes ?_ Proposa le jeune homme.

 _\- Mauvaise réponse,_ joua Hermione.

 _\- Parce que tu es la plus forte,_ tenta Drago, qui s'amusait lui aussi.

 _\- Je croyais que TU étais le plus fort du monde,_ le taquina Hermione.

 _\- Pas faux,_ répondit le principal concerné. _Et j'ai la solution à tout._

Le jeune homme sortit sa baguette et fit apparaître des chaises. Hermione et lui s'assirent tranquillement, sous les yeux surpris de leur « public ». Hermione alla même jusqu'à poser sa tête sur l'épaule du jeune homme. Au début de leur relation, Hermione avait mal vécu le fait de se faire harceler par les journalistes mais elle avait fini par s'y faire et maintenant, elle adorait jouer avec eux en compagnie de Drago.

Finalement, une heure et demie après leur arrivés, ils furent reçu par un conseiller du Ministère.

 _\- Que puis-je faire pour vous ?_ Demanda-t-il de sa voix nasillarde.

 _\- On aimerait réservé un portoloin, s'il-vous-plaît,_ demanda calmement Hermione tout en posant sa main sur le bras de Drago pour le calmer.

- _Vous vous y prenez un peu tard, ma petite dame,_ s'exclama désagréablement le petit homme.

 _\- Savez vous à qui vous vous adressé, Monsieur ?_ Questionna Drago d'une voix froide. _Nous sommes Hermione Granger et Drago Malefoy. Alors, maintenant, vous allez éviter vos commentaires condescendants et faire votre boulot si vous ne voulez pas qu'on vous fasse virer._

L'homme en face d'eux blémit considérablement et leur demanda d'une voix blanche.

 _\- C'est pour quelle destinations ?_

 _\- Le Ministère de la Magie française, s'il vous plaît. Et serait-il possible d'attérir directement en Bretagne ?_ Demanda poliment Hermione.

 _\- Je vais voir ce que je peux faire mais je ne pense pas qu'il y aura un problème. Quel est la date de départ ?_

 _\- Nous partons le 26 décembre et nous revenons le trois janvier._

 _\- Combien de passagers y aura-t-il ?_

 _\- Il n'y aura que nous deux._

 _\- Très bien, parfait,_ répondit le sorcier.

Il ouvrit plusieurs tiroirs de son bureau et trouva finalement ce qu'il cherchait. Il sortit donc une vieille mallette, qui fit grimacer Drago. Une aura violette enveloppa l'objet lorsque le sorcier prononça « _Portus_ ». Il ajouta quelques instructions dans sa barbe que les deux jeunes ne comprirent pas. Enfin, il tendit le portoloin à Hermione.

 _\- Voilà ! Il est programmé pour partir le 26 décembre à midi pile et pour n'emporter que deux passagers. Vous atterrirez dans un bar sorcier en Bretagne. Vous devrez garder cette objet tout le long de votre séjour puisque c'est lui qui vous ramènera le trois janvier à 17 heures. Attention, vous ne pourrez l'utiliser qu'à ces deux moments alors ne ratez pas l'heure._

Hermione l'attrapa et, après un dernier au revoir, sortit de la pièce. Drago et elle furent heureux d'enfin rentrer chez eux. Ils avaient bien passés quatre heures au Ministère, entre les contrôles, l'attente, le foutu bonhomme qui ne travaillait pas bien et de nouveau les contrôles pour sortir.

Quand Drago s'assit enfin sur le canapé, il se raidit brutalement. Puis il se prit la tête entre les mains et gémit.

 _\- Chérie, on a prit un portoloin pour un seul endroit. On va se déplacer comment le reste du temps._

 _\- Ne t'inquiète pas, chéri, on va simplement transplaner._

 _\- Mais il faut connaître l'endroit où on va pour transplaner._

 _\- Je sais où on va, chéri. Je connais ces lieux. J'y arriverais. Je te dis de ne pas t'inquiéter, écoute moi pour une fois._

Drago était encore dubitatif mais Hermione savait toujours ce qu'elle faisait. Et surtout elle détestait être contredit. Le jeune homme attira la jeune femme dans ses bras et s'installa confortablement sur le canapé. Il alluma la télé, tout en priant Merlin pour que leur vacances se passe bien.

 **Et voilà, nouveau chapitre terminé. Il vous plaît ? Que se passera-t-il dans le prochain chapitre ? Indice. Ça a encore un rapport avec leurs vacances.**

 **A plus,**

 **Lia**


	21. Jour 21

**Coucou ! Voilà un nouveau chapitre !**

 **Aujourd'hui encore, je publierais deux chapitres et après ça redeviendra normal jusqu'au 25 décembre.**

 **Non, je ne lisais pas une fic au lieu d'écrire. Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez ! ;)**

 **J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira.**

 **Bonne lecture,**

 **Lia**

Encore une fois, Hermione et Drago firent une grasse matinée. Ils n'aimaient pas particulièrement cela mais ils étaient très fatigués. En ces périodes de fêtes, ils avaient des emplois du temps de dingue, autant au niveau professionnel que privé.

Lorsque enfin, ils se levèrent, Hermione avait déjà décidée du programme de la journée. Et une fois qu'ils furent prêts et qu'ils eurent manger, la jeune femme fit part de sa décision au jeune homme.

 _\- On va faire les bagages aujourd'hui ! Après, on n'aura plus le temps parce que c'est bientôt Noël et donc ça sera hyper chargé._

Hermione et Drago montèrent au premier, dans leur chambre.

 _\- On ne va pas rester très longtemps là-bas alors une seule valise suffira._

À ces mots, Drago fit la moue. Il amenait toujours beaucoup de vêtement lors des voyages. Il devait avoir le choix quand même. Il avait une réputation à tenir tout de même. Hermione, en le voyant bouder, lui rétorqua

 _\- Tu n'es pas obligé de m'aider, tu sais. Je peux faire les bagages toute seule._

 _\- Pour que tu ne me prennes pas les bons vêtements ? Non merci,_ s'exclama, horrifié, Drago.

Hermione était maintenant habitué aux frasques de son petit ami à propos de ses fringues. En étant habitué aux événements mondains et surtout en étant ami avec Pansy, qui était une passionnée de mode, forcément on avait une « relation privilégié » avec ses vêtements.

Et pour son grand malheur, Hermione savait que Drago pouvait mettre plusieurs heures à savoir s'il allait emporter ce vêtement. Faire une valise était toujours une épreuve et cela pouvait prendre la journée. Hermione en soupira d'avance.

La jeune femme sortit la valise et l'ouvrit sur le lit. Puis, elle ouvrit l'armoire.

 _\- Drago, je te laisse choisir tes vêtements. Mais je compte sur toi pour que tu n'en prenne pas trop. Et prends des vêtements chaud, on est encore en hiver,_ lui conseilla Hermione.

La jeune femme hésita entre plusieurs pantalon et choisit finalement un jean bleu clair et un legging noir, tout simple. Ensuite, elle prit plusieurs T-Shirt basique en différentes coloris : bleu, noir, blanc, bordeaux. Elle prit aussi trois pull, un blanc cassé, un bleu nuit et un noir. Enfin elle prit une robe, au cas ou le couple fasse une sortie. Et pour finir, elle prit des sous-vêtements. Voilà, elle avait tout.

Laissant Drago se gratter le menton devant l'armoire, la jeune femme rejoignit la salle de bain. Dans une petite pochette, elle plaça deux brosse à dents, du dentifrice, du gel douche, du shampooing, le masque pour les cheveux de Drago, une brosse, des élastiques, un déodorant et un peu de maquillage. Voilà, elle avait aussi fait la trousse de toilettes.

Quand elle retourna dans la chambre, Drago avait étalé plusieurs tenues sur le lit et réfléchissait. Hermione se dirigea vers la bibliothèque et choisit deux livres : _L'histoire de Poudlard_ et _Finisterrae_. Elle les rangea dans la valise en ajoutant un carnet, du parchemin, des plumes et de l'encre. Ensuite, elle s'installa sur le lit et observa Drago. Celui-ci s'était enfin décidé pour un costume noir avec une chemise blanche et une cravate bleu nuit. Il choisit aussi un jean brut et deux pull, un vert et un noir. Il n'oublia pas ses sous-vêtements. Une fois tout rangé dans la valise, il fixa Hermione. La jeune femme le regardait, amusée.

 _-Tu as enfin choisi ? Tu es sur que tu ne vas pas changé d'avis ? Tu peux encore, tu sais._

 _\- Ne t'inquiète pas, chérie. J'ai choisi. Mais toi, es-tu sure de tes choix ? Tu ne vas pas regretter ?_

 _\- Je pense qu'on est prêts pour partir, chéri. On a plus qu'à attendre le 26 décembre et on sera enfin au calme !_

 **Voilà, terminée !**

 **Je sais que ce chapitre est un peu court. Mais après deux chapitre et un OS que j'ai écris aujourd'hui, mon cerveau était un peu asséché.**

 **J'espère que ça vous aura quand même plu.**

 **Que va-t-il se passer dans le prochain chapitre, à votre avis ?**

 **Je n'ai pas pu répondre à la review d'erra slyth alors je réponds ici.**

 **Merci beaucoup pour ton message, j'espère que la suite te plaira aussi.**

 **C'est vrai que pour love actually j'aurais pu faire un rapprochement entre Alan Rickeman et Rogue mais je n'y ai pas pensé sur le coup. Surtout que je n'ai jamais vu le film.**

 **Lia**


	22. Jour 22

**Coucou les amis !**

 **Voilà le dernier chapitre du jour. Aujourd'hui, Hermione et Drago vont faire une petite sortie sympathique. Et j'ai fais la même chose avec des amis aujourd'hui !**

 **J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira.**

 **Bonne lecture,**

 **Lia**

En début d'après-midi, après s'être habillé chaudement, Drago et Hermione sortirent de chez eux, pour une sortie détente en amoureux. Encore une fois, c'était Hermione qui avait choisi le programme et le jeune couple ferait donc une activité moldu, ce qui n'enthousiasmait pas trop Drago.

Le jeune couple prit le bus, ce que le jeune homme détestait. De un, il ne faisait pas confiance aux moldus et encore moins à propos de sa santé. Et de deux, il avait été traumatisé par le Magicobus lorsqu'il était enfant. Tout le long du trajet, il resta crispé et serra la main d'Hermione à lui en faire mal. Et il ne put retenir un soupir de soulagement en descendant de la machine infernal. Même si cela signifiait qu'ils étaient presque arrivés.

Hermione lui attrapa la main et le guida dans les rues de Londres, jusqu'à la… patinoire. Drago était déjà venu une fois ici avec elle. Et il avait détesté autant qu'il avait adoré. Il avait détesté parce qu'il n'arrivait pas. Et il ne supportait pas de voir des gamins faire des choses mieux que lui. Et il avait adoré parce que c'était du sport, c'était amusant et il adorait le froid et la glace. Et là, aujourd'hui, il ne savait pas si ça lui plaisait de revenir ici.

Il durent faire la queue pour rentrer dans la patinoire et cela exaspéra Drago. Il n'était pas patient. Surtout pour quelque chose qu'il aimait faire. Finalement, ils purent enfiler leurs patins, sans une grimace de dégoût de la part de Drago, qui ne savait pas quels pieds étaient rentrés dans ses patins.

Enfin, ils rentrèrent sur la glace. Hermione était vraiment gracieuse sur la glace et elle n'avait pas de problème pour trouver son équilibre. Pour Drago, c'était un peu plus laborieux. Il devait d'abord se souvenir de ce qu'il avait appris la dernière fois et ensuite tout irait bien. Donc, pendant la demi-heure suivante, Hermione et Drago firent seulement des tours de piste, à une vitesse raisonnable. Puis quand Drago se sentit plus sure de lui, ils accélérèrent et bientôt, ils zigzaguaient avec agilité entre les autres patineurs.

Drago et Hermione s'amusaient à patiner à l'envers ou à croiser les jambes. Ils s'amusaient comme des petits fous. Pour l'instant, ils patinaient à deux. Hermione était devant Drago et elle patinait à l'envers pendant que Drago la poussait légèrement et regardait où ils allaient. Hermione était très bien installée et trouvait cette position romantique à souhait. Mais ils durent sortir le temps que la machine passe et rende la glace de nouveau lisse.

À ce moment-là, l'animateur proposa aux patineurs « pro » d'avoir la piste pour eux seuls. Hermione lança un regard à Drago, qui lui fit un simple hochement de tête. Alors la jeune femme s'élança, en compagnie d'une dizaine d'autres personnes. Avant son entrée à Poudlard, elle avait prit des cours de patinage artistique et il lui restait des souvenirs.

Elle glissa gracieusement sur la glace, en allant de plus en plus vite. Puis elle sauta dans les airs pour se tourner et se réceptionna les pieds croisés. Toujours à reculons, elle patinait de plus en plus vite et se pencha vers le sol pour faire une nouvelle figure. Puis elle se redressa et se retourna pour être à nouveau dans le bon sens. Elle accéléra encore si c'était possible et elle fit une vrille de plusieurs tours. Finalement, elle ralentit.

Enfin, après un tonnerre d'applaudissement, les autres patineurs entrèrent à leur tour sur la glace. Drago rejoignit Hermione et l'embrassa tendrement.

 _\- Après ce que tu viens de faire, il faut que tout le monde sache que tu es à moi. Tu étais parfaite, princesse._

Hermione rougit sous le compliment. Elle avait les yeux brillants. Elle avait toujours adoré patiné. Et que Drago la compliment sur cette performance lui faisait extrêmement plaisir. Elle avait l'impression qu'il découvrait un nouveau trait de sa personnalité. Quelque chose qu'elle ne disait pas à beaucoup de monde. Elle adorait les sports où il fallait avoir de la grâce. Elle avait prit des cours de danse. Et encore aujourd'hui, elle dansait. Même à Poudlard, elle avait continué à danser. Elle avait aussi fait de la gymnastique.

Drago lui prit la main et ils continuèrent tranquillement à patiner, Hermione se faisant arrêter de temps à autre pour des compliments.

Ils prirent finalement une pause bien mérité et montèrent au restaurant de l'étage pour prendre un petit goûter. Ils achetèrent deux chocolats chaud et une crêpe au nutella, qu'ils se partagèrent. Pendant qu'ils mangeaient, ils observaient les patineurs en bas d'un air rêveur.

Après leur repas frugale, ils descendirent de nouveau sur la piste et recommencèrent à patiner. Ils alternèrent entre les moments de calme et les moments où ils faisaient un peu plus de folies avec leurs patins.

Et en fin de journée, ils quittèrent enfin la patinoire. Discrètement, le jeune couple alla au toilette et transplanèrent directement chez eux, trop fatigués pour prendre le bus.

Hermione et Drago s'affalèrent sur le canapé avec un soupir de soulagement.

 _\- Si on ne prends pas de potion, on va avoir d'horrible courbatures demain._

 _\- Les potions sont trop loin, on ira les chercher une autre fois,_ murmura Drago, refusant de bouger.

 _\- Je déteste faire ça, mais je crois qu'on en a besoin. Dink,_ appela-t-elle. _Peux-tu nous amener le repas ici, et la potion violette qui est dans la salle de bain s'il te plaît._

Quelques minutes plus tard, Hermione et Drago mangeaient tranquillement devant la télé. Ils avaient prit leur potion et leurs muscles étaient déjà plus détenus.

Les deux jeunes gens se couchèrent tôt ce soir-là, épuisés par leur longue journée.

 **Et voilà ! Terminée !**

 **En vrai, j'adore aller à la patinoire. Alors notre couple préféré aussi. De toute façon, c'est moi les contrôle :)**

 **Alors, ce chapitre vous à plu ? Que va-t-il se passer demain, à votre avis ?**

 **Il ne reste plus que trois chapitres ! C'est binetôt fini !**

 **A demain,**

 **Lia**


	23. Jour 23

**Aujourd'hui, je reviens avec un chapitre tranquille pour nos deux tourtereaux. Avant que Noël arrive vraiment;)**

 **J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira.**

 **Bonne lecture,**

 **Lia**

En ce réveillant, ce matin-là, Hermione décida que sa journée serait une journée coconing, où la seule chose qu'elle ferait serait de se détendre. Ainsi, dès qu'elle eut avalé son petit-déjeuner, elle monta dans la salle de bain. Elle alluma quelques bougies parfumés et fit couler un bain chaud. Elle lança un sort sur ses livres pour qu'ils ne soient pas abîmés par l'eau et un autre sur l'eau pour que le bain reste chaud. Enfin, elle ajouta quelques billes moussantes dans la baignoire.

La pièce était maintenant toute embuée et sentait merveilleusement bon. Hermione se plongea avec délice dans le bain et resta sans rien faire durant quelques minutes. Elle poussa un soupir de bien-être puis prit son livre pour finir de se détendre.

Pendant ce temps, Drago était partit faire un footing. Elle faisait cela régulièrement et encore plus quand il voulait se détendre. Il avait donc des écouteurs dans les oreilles (chose qu'il avait découvert avec Hermione) et courait depuis plusieurs minutes. Et il était loin d'avoir fini son tour. En général, il courait jusqu'à être soit vraiment épuisé, soit vraiment reposé.

Hermione s'occupait maintenant de ses cheveux. Elle les lava longuement, avec son shampooing préféré, à base de cannelle. Ensuite, elle mit un après-shampooing sensé l'aider à démêler sa tignasse. Enfin, elle posa un masque nourrissant, qu'elle laissa cinq minutes. Elle rinça ses cheveux et prit un peigne. Elle passa ensuite dix minutes à démêler sa chevelure, mèche par mèche. Quand elle eut enfin fini, elle rinça de nouveau ses cheveux à l'eau claire. Elle put enfin se détendre de nouveau dans son bain, après cette épreuve toujours difficile. Une musique envahit doucement la pièce et Hermione ferma les yeux.

Drago courait de plus en plus vite. Il hésitait. Son cadeau plaira-t-il à Hermione. Il ne savait pas, ne savait plus. Ce qu'il avait prévu. C'était quelque chose qu'il espérait magique. Mais si ça ne plaisait pas à sa belle ? Drago accéléra encore, voulait faire taire ses doutes. De toute façon, il avait fait son choix. Il lui offrirait ce qu'il avait prévu. À ses risques et périls.

Enfin, Hermione sortit de la baignoire. Elle vida celle-ci d'un coup de baguette puis se mit devant le miroir. Elle sécha sa chevelure d'un simple sort de séchage puis ouvrit les tiroirs. Elle sortit plusieurs pots et soupira. Elle prit le premier et appliqua une bonne couche sur ses cheveux. Aussitôt, ils eurent l'air léger et soyeux. Ensuite, elle appliqua une crème qui fit désépaissir ses cheveux. Enfin, elle lança plusieurs de sorts de lissage à la suite. Pour finir, elle mit un peu d'huile sur ses cheveux. Maintenant, ses cheveux étaient prêts. Parfait. Ils sentaient bon, avait un aspect magnifique et était doux au toucher. Entretenir ses cheveux ainsi lui prenait un temps fou mais elle adorait le résultat. Et elle espérait que ça plairait à Drago aussi.

Drago rentra enfin chez lui et se dirigea aussitôt vers la salle de bain. Heureusement, elle était vide. Hermione devait avoir fini de prendre son bain. Drago fila sous la douche. Il avait beaucoup transpiré et il se nettoya avec joie. Comme Hermione, il se lava les cheveux. Avec un shampooing créé spécialement pour lui. Ensuite, quand il sortit de la douche, il posa un masque sur ses cheveux et le laissa poser.

Pendant que le masque faisait effet, Drago se fit aussi un soin de la peau. Finalement, il sortit de la salle de bain .

Pendant qu'il prenait sa douche, Hermione aussi s'était fait un soin du visage. Sa peau resplendissait et elle avait décidé de s'occuper de ses ongles maintenant. Elle avait posée une base et hésitait entre un bordeaux et un dorée. Finalement elle appliqua le bordeaux. Ensuite, elle lança un sort de séchage sur ses doigt. C'était tellement plus pratique. Puis grâce à sa baguette, elle recouvrit la moitié de son ongle d'une couverture protectrice. Et elle appliqua le vernie dorée. Ensuite, elle sécha de nouveau ses ongles et enleva le sort de protection. Fière d'elle, elle observa le résultat. Elle avait maintenant une manucure bicolore du plus belle effet, selon elle. Elle fit la même chose pour ses ongles de pied.

Drago et elle firent une petite sieste, pour être en pleine forme le lendemain. Ils dormirent entrelacés, simplement heureux.

Quand ils se réveillèrent, ils lurent un peu, tout en grignotant des chocolats. Ils burent aussi un thé qui devaient les détendre.

Et, en soirée, ils regardèrent un DVD. _Percy Jackson._ C'était un film que le jeune couple adorait. Ils passèrent donc la soirée à manger du pop-corn et à critiquer leur film adoré.

Ils se regardèrent le un et le deux à la suite mais ne voulaient toujours pas aller se coucher.

Ils savaient que leurs amis arriveraient le lendemain soir et que ce serait une énorme fête. Mais il étaient si bien dans les bras l'un de l'autre qu'ils ne voulaient pas bouger. Ils allumèrent donc la télé et la jeune femme mit une chaîne qui ne passait que de la musique.

Drago se leva et tendit sa main à la brune.

 _\- Veux-tu danser ?_

 _\- Avec plaisir,_ répondit Hermione en attrapant la main de son cher et tendre.

 _Ils dansèrent enlacés pendant plusieurs minutes, Drago chuchotant des compliments à l'oreille d'Hermione._

Finalement, tous deux très fatigués, ils montèrent dans leur chambre. Mais une fois au lit, enfouie sous les couvertures, ils ne dormaient toujours pas. Ils parlaient de tout et de rien. Ce fut Hermione sui s'endormit la première. Drago l'embrassa sur le front puis la prit dans ses bras. Et enfin, lui aussi s'endormit.

 **Et voilà ! Une petite journée détente pour nos amoureux. J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu.**

 **A votre avis, que va-t-il se passer demain ? (c'est tellement dur de deviner)**

 **N'hésitez pas à laisser un petit commentaire, ça fait toujours plaisir.**

 **A demain,**

 **Lia.**


	24. Jour 24

**Coucou !**

 **Encore un nouveau chapitre ! Et comme vous l'avez deviné, c'est sur … le réveillon !**

 **Bref, j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira.**

 **Bonne lecture,**

 **Lia**

Hermione avait traîné Drago avec elle jusqu'à la cuisine. Et le jeune homme avait été obligé d'aider Hermione et Dink pour préparer le repas. Après tout, comme l'avait dit Hermione, il y avait pas de raison pour qu'une seule personne travaille le jour de Noël. Et puis les amis de Drago venaient aussi, donc il n'y avait pas de raison pour que le jeune homme n'aident pas en cuisine.

Et Drago, Hermione et Dink étaient restés plusieurs heures dans la cuisine. Ils avaient préparés l'entrée et le dessert et tout était au frais. Ils avaient mangés des œufs le midi. Hermione n'aimait pas faire travailler Dink un jour de Noël, alors elle faisait en sorte qu'il n'ait pas trop de choses à faire.

Dink avait fait le ménage dans toute la maison et par chance, Hermione n'avait pas insister pour qu'ils aident l'elfe de maison. À la place, ils avaient emballé les cadeaux. Et franchement, ce n'était pas vraiment passionnant.

Finalement, la soirée arriva plus vite que prévu. Hermione portait une simple robe bordeaux et Drago un jean noir et une chemise verte. Ils étaient tous deux élégants tout en simplicité.

Lorsque les premiers invités arrivèrent, ils étaient devant la porte, prêts à accueillir leurs invités. Harry et Ginny arrivèrent en premier, suivi rapidement par Blaise et Pansy. Ensuite, quelques minutes plus tard, Luna arriva. Enfin, Ron entra dans la maison en dernier.

La soirée put enfin commencée. Debout dans le salon, les anciens de Poudlard parlaient avec animation. Dink passait entre les différents groupes en portant un plateau à bout de bras, proposant des bièraubeurre et des whisky pur Feu. Hermione et Drago étaient enlacés et observaient tous leurs amis qui parlaient ensemble. En sortant ensemble, ils avaient vraiment réunis les anciens Serpentard et les anciens Griffondor.

Hermione appela tout le monde à table et commença à servir l'entrée. Il s'agissait d'un feuilleté au jambon et au fromage accompagné d'huîtres. Les convives mangèrent tous joyeusement, sans s'arrêter de discuter. Ensuite, vint le plat principal. Pour éviter les traditionnels plats, le jeune couple avait prévu du saumon au miel, accompagné de riz et de légumes poêlés. Ensuite, la jeune femme proposa du fromage et une salade verte. Pour finir, ils mangèrent la bûche de Noël. Drago et Ron se disputant celui qui mangeait le plus de gâteau.

Et enfin arriva le moment que tout le monde attendait. L'ouverture des cadeaux. La joyeuse troupe se dirigea vers le salon et s'assit sur le canapé, autour du sapin qui brillait de milles feux. Hermione commença par distribuer ses cadeaux. Elle offrit la nouvelle collection de robe de soirée de Coco Chanel à Pansy et du maquillage moldu pour Ginny. Elle avait choisit un assortiment de chocolat pour Ron. Pour Harry, elle avait fabriqué un album photo qui récapitulait toutes les années qu'ils avaient vécu ensemble, depuis leur entrée à Poudlard. Elle ne connaissait pas encore très bien Blaise et lui offrit simplement un livre de potion avancé assez rare. Luna, quand à elle, reçut des bijours fantaisistes moldu. Et enfin, pour Drago, elle avait prit le parfum One Million. Elle lui ajouta aussi dans l'oreille qu'elle avait un autre cadeau pour lui, qu'elle lui offrirait en privé.

Ensuite, ce fut au tour de Drago d'offrir ses cadeaux. Il avait offert des pochettes cadeaux qui venaient de la boutique des frères Weasley pour Harry, Ron et Blaise. Dedans, il y avait des feux d'artifice magique et des bonbons tous plus étrange les uns que les autres. Pour Ginny et Pansy, qu'il savait très difficile, il offrit une carte cadeau pour la boutique de leur choix. Pour Luna, il avait acheté un livre sur les animaux étranges. Et pour Hermione, il avait un cadeau très spécial.

 _\- Hermione, mon cadeau est très spécial. Mais j'espère qu'il te plaira quand même._

Le jeune homme inspira puis se lança enfin. Il posa un genou à terre.

 _\- Hermione, veux-tu m'épouser ?_ Demanda-t-il en sortant un magnifique solitaire de sa poche.

Hermione pleurait d'émotion et murmura un simple oui avant de se jeter dans les bras de son fiancé.

Tout leurs amis applaudit avec enthousiasme.

Pour Hermione et Drago, c'était leur premier Noël en tant que couple. C'était aussi le plus beau Noël de leur vie. Pour deux raisons. D'abord parce qu'ils étaient ensemble. Et ensuite parce qu'ils se fiançaient en ce jour de Noël. Comme on disait, c'était cela la magie de Noël. Le bonheur. Tout simplement.

 **Et voilà ! Encore un nouveau chapitre. Je sais qu'il est court mais j'espère qu'il vous plaira quand même !**

 **Alors, vous avez quoi pour Noël. Moi j'ai eu un collier retourneur de temps et le livre de coloriage harry potter entre autre.**

 **A demain,**

 **Lia**


	25. Jour 25

**Voilà le dernier chapitre ! On l'attendait tous avec impatience ;)**

 **J'espère qu'il vous plaira encore.**

 **Désolée de ne pas avoir publié hier mais comme vous vous en doutiez, j'avais beaucoup de choses à faire.**

 **On se retrouve en bas.**

 **Bonne lecture,**

 **Lia**

Enfin c'était le grand jour. Ils avaient ouvert les cadeaux la veille et maintenant, c'était le traditionnel repas de Noël en famille. Dès le matin, Hermione et Drago avaient commencé à cuisiner pour que tout soit parfait. Surtout en connaissant les parents de Drago.

Ainsi, quand midi sonna à l'horloge de la cuisine, tout était prêt et le jeune couple était habillé. Hermione et Drago portaient les tenues de soirée qu'ils avaient achetés quelques jours auparavant. Ils étaient élégants. Il n'y avait pas d'autres mots pour les décrire. Et quand on les voyait côte à côte à cet instant, on comprenait pourquoi ils étaient ensemble. Leur ressemblance autant que leur différence étaient tangible. Ils étaient beau, tout simplement. Ils avaient tous deux des traits fins, un bord de tête noble et une certain mépris dans leur façon d'être. Et surtout, ils avaient en commun une intelligence perceptible dans leur regard.

Narcissa et Lucius Malefoy arrivèrent à midi pile. Ils transplanèrent sur le pas de la porte et Narcissa se dévoua pour sonner en voyant le regard de mépris que lança son mari à cette machine totalement moldu. Hermione et Drago ouvrirent aussitôt la porte et les firent entrer.

Narcissa et Lucius ne put s'empêcher d'évaluer la décoration du palier, tout en disant bonjours à leurs hôtes. Lucius était méprisant et ne trouvait pas la décoration assez chic pour la maison d'un héritier Malefoy. Narcissa, elle, adorait. Elle savait que c'était son fils qui avait décoré. Elle reconnaissait sa patte. Cependant, Hermione avait participé. Et cela donnait un résultat intéressant. Simple mais beau. Chic sans être tape-à-l'œil. Ce qui n'était pas au coup de son mari apparemment.

 _-_ _C'est très joli chez vous,_ complimenta Narcissa avant que son cher et tendre n'ait le temps d'ouvrir la bouche.

\- _Merci,_ répondit timidement Hermione et Narcissa remarqua que la jeune femme la croyait mais se méfiait de Lucius. Et elle avait raison.

 _\- Dites moi ma chère. Que faites-vous dans la vie ?_ Attaqua Lucius.

 _\- Je suis médicomage,_ se méfia Hermione.

 _\- Mais cela n'est pas un métier trop compliqué par une femme ?_

 _\- Une Née-Moldue de surcroît, n'est-ce pas ?_

Lucius ne répondit rien mais chacun savait ce qu'il pensait.

 _\- Vous savez, mon cher Lucius… Vous permettez que je vous appelle Lucius bien sur,_ commença sournoisement Hermione, _quand on travaille bien et qu'on est intelligent, il n'y a pas de raison qu'on ne réussisse pas ce qu'on veut. Et par chance, je suis intelligente et motivée. Je suis devenue assez célèbre dans mon domaine, savez-vous cela ?_

Lucius pinça les lèvres et adressa un sourire forcé à la jeune femme qui lui faisait face. Narcissa trouvait cette petite querelle très divertissante. Surtout qu'elle savait d'avance qu'Hermione gagnerait. Mais son époux n'avait jamais était très perspicace.

Enfin, Monsieur et Madame Granger arrivèrent. Ils étaient très intimidés par tous les sorciers présents dans la pièce mais ils essayaient de ne pas le montrer. De plus, c'était la première fois qu'ils rencontraient leur futur gendre. Ils restaient donc assez discrets.

Les deux femmes – les deux mères- avaient tout de suite remarquaient la bague qui entourait le doigt de la jeune femme. Et elles avaient aussi compris ce que cela signifiait. Un mariage allait arriver dans l'année. Et elles feraient en sorte que tout se passe bien. Mais le plus urgent était de faire avouer la vérité aux jeunes gens. Les deux femmes échangèrent un regard complice et Narcissa prit la parole.

 _\- Drago, Hermione, comment avez-vous fêtez le réveillon ?_ Elle sentit la surprise de Madame Granger à côté d'elle mais la mère de famille comprit qu'il fallait amener les choses en douceur. E toutes deux firent attention à la réponse que donna Hermione. Chaque détail avait son importance.

 _\- Nous l'avons fêter avec nos amis. Pansy, Blaise, Luna, Harry, Ron et Ginny sont venus à la maison. On a très bien mangés et après on s'est offert nos cadeaux. On n'a pas fini la soirée trop tard parce que nous voulions être en pleine forme pour vous accueillir aujourd'hui._

 _\- Et qu'avez-vous recu comme cadeaux ?_ Continua la mère d'Hermione.

 _\- Beaucoup de choses,_ répondit évasivement Hermione. Elle échangea un ragard avec le jeune homme qui inspira profondèment. Les deux femmes souriaient de toutes leurs dents.

 _\- J'ai demandé Hermione en mariage._ Le temps semblait arrêté. _Et elle a acceptée._

Les deux pères s'étouffèrent en entendant cette phrase. Puis se tournèrent en même temps vers leurs femmes et parlèrent d'une seule voix.

 _\- Vous saviez ?_

 _\- Non,_ répondit calmement Narcissa. _Mais si vous étiez vraiment observateur comme vous vous en vantez tout le temps, vous aurez remarqué la bague à la main d'Hermione._

 _\- D'ailleurs, montre-la nous, chérie,_ demanda Madame Granger.

Hermione ne se fit pas prier et tendit sa main devant elle. Les parents du jeune couple purent donc observer le magnifique solitaire ambré que Drago avait choisit pour sa fiancée. Il expliqua son choix.

 _\- Il vous semble peut-être petit, mais je sais qu'Hermione n'aime pas les bijoux trop encombrants et celui-ci était parfait. Et l'ambre me rappelle la couleur de ses yeux._

Personne ne trouva rien à redire à cela et les fiançailles furent acceptés en silence par les pères et longuement félicités par les mères.

Pour Hermione et Drago, c'était vraiment un Noël magique.

 **Et voilà, c'est terminé.**

 **Cette histoire n'est peut-être pas une œuvre d'art mais j'ai adoré l'écrire. J'ai adoré ces moments passés sur mon ordi à écrire mes chapitres ou à répondre à vos reviews.**

 **J'aimerais adressé un merci tout particulier à Eternal77 qui m'a laissé régulièrement des petits messages. Merci aussi à AjiLove, La miss rose dark, Maxine3482, cici170, mimi-chou de la lune, oscarangel, AthalieRed, Comiceses, Ju843, MissPandaGirl, Vivet-Dore, kikibenz29, lectrice de nuit, leelolalee qui ont mis mon histoire en favoris** **ou qui l'ont suivi** **.**

 **J** **e suis super fière de moi. Pour cette première histoire, j'ai écris** **plus de 23 000 mots ;)**

 **J** **e vous promets de revenir rapidement avec encore deux OS sur le thème de Noël.**

 **A bientôt les amis.**

 **Une dernière petite review pour faire plaisir ? Et vous pourrez passer Noël avec Drago (ou Hermione).**

 **Lia**


End file.
